Ten Things a Sweet Guy Would Do
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Danny/Sam, AU. When an email evokes Sam to say that no guy could do everything on that list, Danny strives to prove her wrong. Can he do it?
1. Prologue: Challenge Issued

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom. The end.

**Author's Note: **I've had this idea in my head ever since I got the actual e-mail. It was really 25 things a sweet guy would do, but I cut out the ones that wouldn't really apply to Danny and Sam. So, I hope you like this, and watch out for the next ten chapters!

I tell you what the ten things are, so you have something to look forward to.

* * *

**Ten Things a Sweet Guy Would Do**

_Prologue_

December 27, 2004

* * *

Everyone, once in their lives (or more), has either received or sent out a chain e-mail. The e-mail would range from 'you will find true love if you send this in five minutes to twenty people' or 'send this to fifteen people, or otherwise a little girl without a face and red eyes will come and kill you at two in the morning while you're sleeping.' Believe me, they vary in size, shape, and message, but they never cease to do one thing: annoy people. This time, however, it brought a whole new purpose to seeing things for a young Daniel Fenton; his new mission in life (or for the next fifteen days) was to prove his best friend, Sam Manson, wrong. The opportunity never presented itself so readily, and he had to bite. 

One Monday, on a dull, grey morning in February, three sleepy teenagers sat around in the computer lab. They were there typing their reports on Edgar Allen Poe's dark themes in literature and poetry; Lancer was running the class, of course. Sam seemed to be finished (of course), Danny was typing at a snail's pace, and Tucker was just checking his e-mail, oblivious to the assignment in general.

"Not another one of these," Tucker grumbled to himself, moving to delete the unwanted e-mail. The dull chatter in the classroom didn't bring any unwanted attention in his direction.

Catching Danny's attention, he turned his head to see what Tucker was doing and asked in a hushed voice, "Porn spam?"

Sam dryly remarked, rolling her eyes, "You'd know about that, Danny."

"_One _time, Sam, it was _one_ time!" Danny pleaded, though avoiding eye contact with her. She just smirked and kept clicking around the computer she was on, playing a game of solitaire.

"_Anyways_," Tucker spoke with emphasis, saving himself and Danny from Sam's all-knowing ridiculing. "It's one of those lame chain e-mails."

"Those are kinda funny," Sam commented, leaning forward to see past Danny to Tucker. "They're completely fake, too. What girl with _no face_ but mysteriously has red eyes is going to come to your room in the middle of the night and kill you?"

"I met her once, she's pretty nice," Danny joked, receiving a playful shove from Sam.

"This one's," Tucker's voice suddenly turned girly, "'_Ten things a sweet guy would do._' Who even sent this to me?" He removed his hat, scratched his head, and placed the hat back on as he tried to figure out who the e-mail address belonged to.

"Oh, now _that_'s fake," Sam mumbled, rolling her eyes. "Read them, I want to see what bullshit they say guys can do to win over a girl," She seemed more interested than before, and was now leaning over Danny to see Tucker's computer screen. Neither Sam nor Tucker noticed the light blush on Danny's cheeks. Her hand was placed on his leg to keep herself up, and if she turned her lead a _little_ bit to the right...

Tucker started, "_Ten things a sweet guy would do_: stare at you when he thinks you're not looking, call you for no reason at all, be cute when he really wants something, be so cute that when you hit him, it actually hurts, stick up for you, but be respectful of your independence, knows how to make you smile when you're down, dance with you even though he feels like a dork, try to secretly smell your hair, _but you always notice_, plan a romantic date full of cheesy things he wouldn't normally do just because he knows how much they mean to you, _and finally_ come up behind you, wrap his arms around you, squeeze you tightly against his chest, and whisper in your ear. **Wow**, how corny."

"I would like to know what guy would actually do those things for a girl," Sam moved back, now sitting upright in her own chair. "Not any guy I know."

"How can you be so sure?" Danny questioned, finally looking at her.

"Well," she paused, trying to word her response. "I think I mean more along the lines of," she paused again, shrugging, "no one would do that for _me_." Seeming more shy than before, she paid more attention to her near-forgotten game of solitaire than to anything.

"Okay class, quiet down!" Mr. Lancer shouted from the front of the classroom. "Now, you must save your papers to disk..."

Whatever else Mr. Lancer had said, Danny didn't catch any of it; a plan was formulating in his head. He _was_ going to prove to Sam that somebody cared for her in a more-than-platonic way. He was going to prove that _he_ could be the sweetest guy, and he _would_ do those things on that list, even if they _were_ ridiculous. He had to try, just for her. Would it work? There was only one way to find out.

* * *

**End Note:** I need to focus on finishing two other stories I've started, but I know this one will be the most fun in writing. So, watch out for the next chapter soon! 

- _**A**_

* * *

**Edited:** August 26, 2007 


	2. Chapter One: Stare at Her When You Think...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom, that would belong to the most talented and creative Butch Hartman. I don't own anything, just so you know.

**Author's Note: **I love my reviewers, seriously. I get compliments... and then the death threats! I love you guys. I'd love to dedicate this chapter to the people who have reviewed, and keep on reviewing! You all inspire me to continue writing, so keep them coming!

* * *

_**Ten Things a Sweet Guy Would Do**_

**Chapter One: Stare at Her**

_February 25, 2005_

* * *

If he was going to prove her wrong, he had to do it before she forgot about the e-mail completely. It wouldn't be romantic if he had to explain in detail why he was acting so out of character around her, being more caring and attentive than he normally was. She had to realize what he felt towards her and put it to good use. He was sure that she cared about him a _bit_ more than normal friends should. He wasn't _that_ clueless. He was catching onto things more, now. He hoped.

Looking down at the piece of paper in his hand, he took the pen in his hand and marked in order how he could go through with his plan. Danny didn't want to do the _most_ romantic thing, then go down to the least flirtatious of the ten. Building up suspense is what he wanted to do, and to leave her wanting more. _Where was this knowledge coming from?_

He smiled as he circled the first one: _Stare at her when he thinks you're not looking_. That was pretty easy, no? He first had to set himself up, then go in for the kill.

No one paid attention to him in the halls, so as he finished changing a few things on the list, he shoved the paper and pen in his pocket before pulling the books he needed for his next class out of his locker.

The usual scowl was on her face as she walked up to Danny, backpack slung over her shoulder. He smiled to himself as he noticed her approach him out of the corner of his eye, and when she finally reached him, he closed his locker and beckoned her to follow him with a nod of his head.

"Did you do English?" Danny asked, creating simple conversation as they walked together. Tucker had Chemistry, so he had gone in the other direction to class.

"Of course. Did you not do yours? Again?" she asked, the tone of her voice was bland, getting the feeling that he was about to ask her to copy her paper.

"Yeah," he remarked, but added as an afterthought, "_for once._"

She smiled, pleased that he was doing things for himself, "Well, it's about damn time. You need to get your grade up or Lancer's going to call your house again. There's only so many times you can overshadow your father to get yourself out of trouble."

As they walked into the classroom, he laughed, "Yeah, I know. Just for once I want them to be proud of a grade I bring home."

She tilted her head to the left and smiled sympathetically, "You know, I'll always help you, Danny. It's no problem; you're always over my house, or I'm over yours anyways. Why not do something productive?"

A thought sparked in his head and he smiled as the beginning of a plan formed in his head, "You'd do that for me?"

"Please, it's the least I could do. You deserve to leave this hell-hole with half-decent grades. I'll make sure you'll get through," she smiled, wrapping her free arm around his neck as they walked closer to their seats, which were conveniently angled next to one another. Thank goodness that no jocks or prissy cheerleaders were in the classroom yet; otherwise, there would have been an embarrassing issue to deal with. Soon after, Sam moved her arm away and sat down in her seat and got herself situated; Danny, trying to do the same.

His mind was running _wild_; school was a nice place for opportunities (for casual conversation and such), but if he had her all alone to himself in the comfortable confines of either his room or hers, where there wouldn't be much embarrassment at all, if he could help it. No wandering eyes, no stifled laughs; it'd be absolutely perfect. If he didn't manage to make a complete ass out of himself, that is.

Shifting in his chair so that he was reclined, two legs of the chair off the ground, he turned his head to Sam and smiled as she turned her own head as she felt his gaze on her. He asked, "Is it all right if I come over your house after school today so we can work on homework? You know, just the two of us?"

The idea was rather appealing to her. They never really got a lot of 'alone time', seeing as Tucker liked to butt his way into every thing, not that it mattered–that much. She nodded and smiled back, "Sounds fine. I can cook dinner, too, since no one will be around. Why waste money on take-out when I have a supermarket in my kitchen?"

The idea of her being the homey type brought on a wave of happiness for him; he could just imagine coming home from a long day at work to the smell of something cooking, Sam in an apron, and little children–

Sometimes he wondered why he wasn't doing too well in school, and when it came to thinking thoughts like these, it was a right slap in the face. Daydreamers don't get far into a lesson without dazing off into space.

A few minutes later, snapping him out of his reverie, a small paper ball hit him on the side of the head. He knew it came from Sam, since it was hit on his right cheek, and she was to the right of him. Turning his head with a knowing smirk on his face, his eyes met with a pair of violet ones with a jovial twinkle in them. The grin on her face dazed him only for a few seconds, but as she pointed down to the fallen note, he caught up with what she wanted him to do.

Leaning down, he picked up the note and opened it without making it completely obvious as to what he was doing.

The note read:

_Danny -_

_What are you staring at? You seem like you're off in your own little world. By the way, when you come over tonight, what do you want to eat? Like, what're you in the mood for? So, if you want something specifically for yourself that may or may not include meat, speak now or forever hold your peace._

_- Sam_

A part of him perked up at: _Like, what are you in the mood for?_ His mind began screaming: **you, **_**you**_**, YOU**. However graphic his thoughts had turned, he had to keep it tame, and to himself. Otherwise, his best friend wouldn't be so cheery towards him anymore, and he _definitely_ wouldn't live to get to her house–he had to play it cool.

Flipping the paper over, he hastily wrote a reply.

* * *

They walked into the house quietly after making a quick stop to the food store for something she knew wasn't at her house. Sam threw her keys and purse on the stairs, so she would bring them up later. Danny, being the resident guilt-ridden male, had offered to bring in the bags. Oh, how nicely whipped he was.

Bringing the bags into the kitchen, he placed them on the counter and started emptying the contents of them with Sam. It's not like there were ten bags, just two. Blushing and grabbing one of the bags, Sam took off with it, and Danny laughed at her actions, fully aware of what she was hiding from him. Ever since she had started _it_ she had been touchy about him and Tucker knowing about it. It was a girl thing and they were _guys_, they had to butt out without question.

Sam walked back into the kitchen, head held high; Danny couldn't help but smile. Smirking at him, she took out a pot and filled it up with water; putting it on the burner, she then waited.

She smiled back at him as he took a seat at the kitchen table. "What're you looking at?" she asked, referencing to the piece of paper, _that _piece of paper, that was in front of Danny.

"Just making a list of things I want to get done tonight, you know, boring school stuff," he lied with a convincing smile. He sighed a mental sigh of relief as she nodded in understanding and went back to preparing the noodles. _She must not know about this, thank goodness she can't see what I'm writing, _he thought.

When she turned back, he couldn't help but allow his eyes to wander up and down her petite form. Though she was stronger than she looked, she didn't possess the muscles to back up that statement. She had a dancer's body, but barely did any dancing (to his knowledge) other than in the dark of her room at night. Her figure was perfect, in his eyes, though it wasn't the thing that he loved most about her. He wasn't that kind of guy that would just use a girl for their looks–never. Where his eyes were rested, on her body, would make her blush. He was unabashedly staring at her backside, watching every little movement as she moved back and forth from counter-top to counter-top.

Turning around, Sam give him a weird look, "Are you all right? You've been quiet _and_, not to mention, spacing out the entire time. Something you want to talk about?"

He shook himself out of his reverie, blushing lightly, "I'm sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night." Well, that wasn't completely a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth.

"Oh–nightmares?" she asked, turning halfway to the boiling pot of water, adding in another ingredient.

"Not exactly," he paused, "My mind's been everywhere recently."

"Ghost issues?" she asked again, hoping to find out what was bothering him; she didn't like to see him unhappy.

"Eh, not so much action in that department recently." He took a deep breath and grinned, "Maybe they're finally getting the hint not to mess with me."

She laughed, "Hope so, I don't want you coming to my window in the middle of the night anymore with a slashed cheek and a bloody gash on your chest. That scared the shit out of me, you know."

"Scared me, too, when you _screamed_," he laughed sheepishly, remembering that night.

With her back to him, it was hard to read the expression on her face, so he opted to look at her body language.

"I was horrified! I thought you were seriously hurt. I didn't know you just didn't want to trail blood on your new white carpet, you baby." Her back seemed tense and the tone of her voice seemed upset, but he knew it was more for his well-being than at the whole situation.

"I'm all right now... so, that's what matters most, right?"

"Right," she agreed softly, stirring the tomato sauce.

A few minutes of silence passed as she cooked and he sat admiring her. She didn't notice his staring, _yet_, but it wasn't that important that she notice him now.

With the silence finally getting to her, Sam put down the spoon she held in her hand and walked over to the large stereo and turned it on. At least she wouldn't need to go insane from the lack of communication.

You could cut the tension with a knife. Now, what _type_ of tension was that?

That thought had to be pushed _far_ from her mind as she let the rock music flow from the large system. She couldn't think thoughts like _that_ when they were _alone_ in her house, _unsupervised_, and... there was too much opportunity, and she knew she would ruin their friendship if she acted on it. _I mean,_ she thought_, I've kept it under wraps for five years–how could just one more day hurt?_

Walking back, she went into the fridge and pulled out two sodas for the both of them. Placing them on the table, she managed to see a drawing of two figures kissing, and immediately, her heart sunk in her chest. No _wonder_ why his mind was elsewhere, he was thinking about a _girl_! Oh, life was cruel.

She wasn't that close enough to the paper to see the hairstyle of the girl. A definite give-away, but, of course, she didn't see.

He pocketed the list after he saw her glance at it (but after she turned away from him, so it wouldn't be obvious). Knowing that their dinner wouldn't take terribly long, he didn't want to just leave it lying around like it was nothing. _She must not know about it, _his mind chided.

* * *

Putting the pasta on a plate for Danny, she placed it in front of him with a smile, unaware, when she bent over, she gave him, unbeknownst to her, an easy view down her shirt. Of course, he took that advantage and snuck a look when she wasn't paying attention. Then, placing a plate of plain pasta in front of her, as well, she sat down.

"_Bon appetite_," she said with a cheeky grin, making Danny's heart soar. " I hope this is all right; I'm not that great a cook," she explained modestly, taking small bites of her food.

He took a bite and was in awe, "Wow, Sam, this is really good! You should cook for me all the time, it's better than what my mom makes."

She blushed, "You think so?"

He nodded animatedly as he took another bite, "Yeah! Definitely! It's not infused with ecto-energy, and that's a major plus in my stomach. It's the best way to a Fenton's heart; ask my mom, she'll swear by it."

Feeling accomplished with herself, she ate more; though her mind, due to her realization a few minutes ago, wasn't allowing her to relax completely. Taking secretive glances at her, Danny noticed the same thing. He was curious as to what was wrong; but, hey, at least she was eating.

He began to take in her features; and, unconsciously, was putting his plan into motion. The arch of her nose, and redness of her cheeks, the curve of her eyelashes, the way the light glistened off her moist lips, but most of all: those amethyst eyes he wished he could get himself lost in all the time.

Feeling someone watching her, more specifically–Danny–she looked up, only to see him look down almost immediately, shoveling more pasta into his mouth. Odd–did he have something to say? She dropped it as she chewed and swallowed her food.

Being daring, he looked up at her again, this time not making the mistake of completely stopping what he was doing before. Missing the presence of her amethyst eyes looking into his... his heart _yearned_ for her eyes, her touch, her smile...

She felt his eyes on her again, so, instead of completely looking up, she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. There he was, looking at her, with this _look_ on his face. Something was up, but she would play clueless–she didn't want to admit to herself that she liked the longing stares– yet.

Finally tearing her eyes away, she looked down to his plate and noticed his food was nearly gone. _There! Conversation!, _her mind screamed at her as she looked up to meet his eyes with a small smile. "You're pretty much finished there, do you want more? I think there's a little left."

He nodded, and she stood up and took his plate. _Is this plan working? I just keep spacing out and daydreaming about her. Being alone in such close quarters is __**not**__ healthy for my brain, _he thought, watching her come back with a smile on his face as she placed more food in front of him.

She finished, and just watched him eat the reminder of his food. _Okay_, he thought, _time to just– _His eyes widened slightly as he saw _her _already looking at _him_. _Problem_, he thought.

"Something wrong?" She chuckled lightly, "I'm sorry for being so quiet–I have to admit, I did turn on the music to drown out the silence."

He smiled reassuringly, "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine. Just thinking. And, yeah, I figured–about the music. It's not a problem, it's like we're winding down after a long day at 'work'," he used his left hand to do air quotes, since his other hand was occupied with the fork.

She nodded, understanding, but then the idea of them doing this in the future, in ten years, with her cooking and him coming home after a long day of work (or even the other way around). It looked very appealing. She blushed and coughed, trying to push that thought away before it grew anymore.

He noticed her blush, and wasn't sure if it was the same thought that passed through his head so many times, or was it something else? He smiled as he admired her glowing cheeks; it was definitely a change from her normal skin tone, not that he minded it at all.

She shook her head, her hair swaying, and she smiled as she stood up, "Come on, let's finish our homework, then we can watch a movie or something, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled back, then graciously took the plates and put them in the sink. _You'll never catch me doing that at my __**own**__ house..._ "Ready?"

* * *

**End Note: **Ha! It is finished. Please review... you know you want to. More reviews equals more writing! Of course, you would know _that_ by now.

**Watch out next time for**: Call for no reason.

Let's see how I pull _that_ one off.

-_**A**_

* * *

**Edited: **August 26, 2007 


	3. Chapter Two: Call for No Reason

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom, the talented Butch Hartman does!_

_**Author's Note**: You see? I'm getting better, aren't I? I hope you like this chapter, and the next one will be out in a bit, seeing as I'm in a musical and I'll have to stay after school until 6 all this week. / Please, don't forget to review! The more you review, the faster the chapters get written!_

* * *

_**Ten Things a Sweet Guy Would Do**_

**Chapter Two: Call for No Reason**

_March 6, 2005_

* * *

Staring at the ceiling of her dark-toned room, she sighed as she thought about earlier that evening. There was something different in his eyes, she could tell. She watched him, as she always did, and what she saw before had deepened, darkened, and she wasn't sure if she should be scared or overjoyed. Was it what she had been waiting for? Or, was it what she hoped never to see, for then her heard would just end up a mangled mess on the side of the road? 

The soft melody of the music in her room calmed her nerves, somewhat. Danny had left her house over and hour ago, finally allowing her to catch her breath that she was holding in, as well as contemplate what the hell was going on. What was he trying to accomplish? Was it really schoolwork, or was it just a ploy to confuse her even _more_? She saw him looking at her the whole time while they were eating, and even more during homework and the movie. What was he trying to pull?

Bringing her out of her thought process, her cell phone sprung to life. The tune was catchy, but immediately, she picked it up, but not before glancing at the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sam, what's up?" a male voice rung out, making her (against her will) smile.

"Hey, Danny - nothing much has gone on since you left an _hour_ ago. Something up, yourself?" she asked, laying back on her pillows and crossing her legs.

"Nah, nothing really. There's been a lot of arguing over new ghost technology around here; you know me, I needed to get away and hear a friendly voice," she blushed at hearing that for some reason. Why didn't he just call Tucker?

"Oh, I see," she acknowledged, cause he obviously couldn't see if she nodded. "Anything specific you wanted to talk about?"

Thinking she was trying to get rid of him, he replied, "Nothing specific, really. I must have caught you at a bad time, haven't I? I'll go–"

"Woah, Dan, calm down. I was just asking if anything specific was on your mind. You know I'm here for you, you can call me and talk to me about anything."

"Thanks, Sam, you don't know how much that means to me. I'm pretty much on the thought-pattern of 'am I going to fail the English test tomorrow', and I just keep stressing about it."

"Don't _worry_, man, you had everything practically memorized by the time you left my house. What do you think you're going to get messed up on?"

"I think poetry is what I'm going to screw up on; I've never really been able to understand it," he sighed in sadness.

"With what we've gone over in class, all you need to know is 'The Raven' and the ideals, motifs, and rhythms of it. Just make it known that you know what the hell you're talking about, and you'll ace it, I know you will."

Even though she couldn't see it, he blushed and smiled, "You're so smart, I don't know how a C student like me is friends with a girl like you."

She chuckled softly, "You should know above all people I don't go well in cliques, and you were the first person to ever be my friend, so it's like I'm attached to you in a weird way."

"It's not that weird when you think about it, but, yeah, you're unique, which is what I love about you."

Her eyes widened. He had used the 'L' word so freely and open with her. Well, it wasn't directed towards her, but it was about her. She blushed and laughed nervously, "Come on now, no more flattery."

She could hear him laugh, "Well, it's tru–" Suddenly getting cut off he muttered, "Shit. I have to go, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Click.

She clutched her cell phone to her chest as many thoughts ran through her head at lightening-  
speed. Did he normally compliment her that much? Sure, it's happened before, but _now_? Why does now seem more important than when she was younger? She rubbed her temples and muttered to herself, "He needs to speak up front or I'm going to go insane from analyzing everything he says to me."

She sighed as she stood, "Just let me take a shower before he calls again, I need to relax."

As she got out of her clothes, she walked slowly around her room. With every article of clothing she took off, she shot it basketball-style into her hamper on the opposite side of the room, making it in every time. Fully nude, but not before making sure her blinds were shut, she pulled out the her pajamas that she was going to change into and placed them on the bed, then made her way into her personal bathroom, bringing her phone with her just in case.

In the shower for a good five minutes, her cell phone rang out, calling her attention once again. She sighed and reached a wet hand out to grasp her phone that was on the sink.

Not even bothering to wipe her hand off, she answered once she saw it was Danny, "Hey Dan."

"Hey, what's up?"

She put him on speaker phone, placed the phone down on the toilet lid that was close to the shower.

"Nothing new since ten minutes ago. What happened to make you get off the phone so quickly?" She continued where she left off, washing her hair.

He groaned, "Some invention tried to attack me, and I didn't want you to hear my girlish scream."

She laughed, "It's not like I haven't heard _that_ scream before, Danny."

"What are you doing?" completely changing the subject, he picked up on sounds in the background. "Sounds like water."

"You would be correct; I'm in the shower," she replied, blushing as she could practically feel his blush through the phone.

"Oh, okay," he said, making it seem like he dismissed the subject, which was far, _far_ from the truth. "Tonight really helped me out, I actually feel like a have a ghost of a chance–"

He was cut off by the laughter of his female friend, "A _ghost_ of a chance? Just add that to the 'I'm becoming like my parents' file." She ran the purple poof-ball over her arms and smiled to herself.

He groaned, "Fuck, I need to stop doing that to myself. Warn me if it becomes worse."

"All right, it's now my number-one, top priority," she ran the poof-ball over her legs, lathering them with sweet-smelling, lavender body wash.

He chuckled, then paused before he spoke, "You know, I'll call you in a bit, don't want to interrupt girl-primping time."

"Like I do it _that_ badly that you need to label it," she scoffed.

"I know, I know, but you _still_ do it. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll talk to you later, you boob."

"Love you, too!" he sarcastically quipped, hoping it didn't come out as genuine as he felt it, then hung up.

She reached out of the shower to make sure her phone disconnected, then resumed her shower with a final thought, "He needs to stop being a jerk and tell me what the hell is going on. It's evil of him to play with my head like that."

* * *

Fully clothed, dry, and warm, she sat cross-legged on her bed, reading 'Wicked', a new favorite book of hers. A shocked grin was plastered on her face as she flipped a page and continued to read of the illicit romance between Elphaba and Fiyero. Sighing dreamily, she giggled to herself; if only she had a guy like– 

That damn phone!

Her attitude immediately changing from quixotic to annoyed, and didn't bother looking at the caller I.D. as she answered, "Hi Dan."

"Hey, whatcha up to?"

"Reading a good book, what are _you_ up to? Have you done anything besides talk to me all evening? I'm not that important, you know. Just find something to do!"

Grinning and holding back laughter at how well this was going, he replied, "Well, why would I want to do anything _but_ talk to you?" He kept a sarcastic air in his voice so she would know not to take him completely serious, but to take the thought into consideration. He then continued, "You're the only person here who isn't sympathetic towards me or is just plain insane."

"Parents and Jazz on your case?"

"A little bit. Jazz has been overprotective of me, as you know, since she found out I'm a halfa, but now it's been upgraded to smothering. Every time I leave the house or go into a different _room_ it's another question about what's going on with my life, my mind, and my 'job'. It's driving me _crazy_. My parents are nothing new, so it's just background noise in the insanity of my life."

She made a noise of understanding and replied, "Well, if you want to get away, you can always come over here."

Bingo.

"There wouldn't be an issue if I came over tomorrow after school?"

"No, not at all, you know that by now. No one's going to be around, as usual, so no one cares what the hell I do, where I go, or who comes over. Just as long as I don't end up in the hospital again, I'm good," she explained, running her hand through her hair, smoothing the dark locks back. Switching the phone to her other ear, she added, "It doesn't matter, so no worries. Hakuna Matatta."

"I need to get you away from those Disney movies. For a goth, you have to admit you _do_ happy a bit too much."

"You brought the movie over, it's not my fault," she countered, chuckling.

"Well," he glanced at his clock, "it's late, and you need your beauty sleep, don't you?"

She smiled and shook her head, even though he couldn't see it, "Me? Beauty sleep? Please, it's beyond helping."

"That's not true," he commented, taken back that she'd plainly insult herself.

She paused and thought to herself, _am I fishing for compliments? Do I want him to notice me? This is stupid, I am acting like a giddy school girl that actually gives two shits about love. Do I? God, I do, don't I? _

"You all right Sam? You haven't spoken for a bit," a voice cut off her thoughts, pulling her back to reality.

"Huh? Oh. I'm just sleepy, I guess I actually should head off to bed," she responded lamely, a nervous tone in her voice. _Thank God he doesn't have the power to read minds._

"Ah, I see. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Adios," he said with a laugh.

"Ciao."

Click.

She allowed her body to completely fall back against her bed as she let out a sigh of exasperation.

* * *

Smiling, he crossed out two items on his list, then circled the third. Could he pull this off? Hell, he pulled off flirting with her without her biting his head off. He stood a chance, but how big was this chance? Backing off the pessimistic outlook, he took a deep breath and mustered some courage. 

"This is all for her, and if she doesn't want it, too bad, she's getting it."

He looked down at the list. _Can I be cute?_

* * *

_Can he be cute. That's like asking if the sky is blue._

_**End Note**: Oh! What is this! Another chapter! EGADS :D_

_**Please review**, you know it makes my day. I don't think this chapter is the best, but, I assure you, they'll get better._

_**Next up**: Be Cute When He Really Wants Something._

_;D That's a rhetorical question, but, still, keep an eye out for the next chapter?_

**-A**


	4. Chapter Three: Be Cute When He Really Wa...

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I am excited that a new episode is going to air on my birthday, June 3rd!_

_**A/N**: Oh man, how could I neglect my baby for so long? I doubt I'll update this until the beginning of my summer break (around the 17th) since my birthday is next week, as well as finals. But, during the summer, I'll be updating left and right... I'll have enough time on my hands to finish this puppy by July, at least._

_**Don't forget**: please **review**!_

* * *

_**Ten Things a Sweet Guy Would Do**_

**Chapter Three: Be Cute When He Really Wants Something**

_May 25, 2005_

* * *

He sat downstairs in the lab in his basement, the computer screen alive and bright in front of his crystalline blue eyes. Every so often he would glance carelessly at the ghost portal, making sure no uninvited guest interrupted what he was doing. Of course, as usual, he was planning. Planning to woo the girl of his teenage, hormone-driven dreams over with eight more tasks. _Two down and eight to go_, he thought sourly. _I couldn't just tell her that I'm in love with her. No, that would be _too_ easy for me. I have to do this the complicated way. Fenton, you've always been the brightest bulb. _Another thought popped into his head, _Well, it _is_ romantic. That could work out to my advantage._

Planning on heading over to Sam's to do homework was in the cards for tonight's activities. He would try and work things to his advantage, but to actually put his plan into action, he had to get her away from her house. They've been spending enough time there as it is; not like it was a bad thing–like hell it was, it's a mansion–but he wanted her to have fun, not work all the time.

He had told her to just head over his house to do homework. That would work, right? He would be on his own turf, so that would the home team advantage. Er, right?

Sudden footsteps being heard made him click out of the word processor he was using and back onto the game he was "playing". The heavy footsteps reminded him of Sam, but everything, nowadays it seemed. However, his ears went with their gut instinct and found out they were right as Sam came down the stairs, her book-bag slung over her shoulder.

Without even saying a word, she silently pulled up a chair next to him and sat down. Then, she spoke, "How's it going?"

"All right," he paused the game he was "playing" and turned to look at her. "Yourself?"

He tried his hardest not to let his eyes drift to her apparel; of course, she was wearing something revealing without effort. Her midriff showing, as well as a navel ring, with the blank tank top she was wearing. Dark blue jeans also added to the ensemble, the clunky boots she always wore peeking out from underneath. No matter what she ended up wearing, he could ogle her. She could be wearing a trash bag, for all he knew, and he'd still be entranced by her beauty.

He had it _bad_.

She shrugged, then crossed her arms under her chest, creating yet _another_ problem as Danny's eyes drifted to what was now pushed up that wasn't before. Using all of the willpower he had in him, he tore his eyes away as quickly as possible, making a mental note to check back at another time.

After she shrugged, she added, "Nothing out of the ordinary, I guess. Are we still going to do homework over at my house; or, are we going to hang out, then proceed to completely forget about homework in the process?"

He chuckled internally, _You know me all too well._ "Well, I, was hoping that we could go to the mall and arcade," he trailed off, looking at her with hopeful eyes. He had to see if he had at least a _little_ effect on her emotion. Seeing something twitch within her, he continued, "We've been really good with homework, but, for now, can we have a little fun? With your helping me with the English test we had today, I think it's only right that I take you out and treat you to something."

Against her will, she blushed, then waved a hand, dismissing the idea, "Danny, you know we can't do that. It's getting late and it's a school-night."

He smirked as he looked at the clock, "It's five." His eyes darted back to her, "And, when have you ever worried about being home early on a school-night?"

_Why am I trying to get out of this? Am I afraid of what could happen? What couldn't happen? That will let my hopes down, _she thought as she crossed her legs, not saying a word. She noticed a few things about him, however; he was freshly out of the shower, his hair still damp, and there was this lingering smell in the air. The smell was something she admired, but couldn't quite place what it was. Cologne? _Nah_, she thought, _like he'd ever wear... would he? _

Snapping out of her daze, she looked him in the eyes. Those damned blue eyes that always managed to make her stomach flip-flop. She sighed, trying to stay in character (so he wouldn't get suspicious), "I'm not that worried, I just," she paused, thinking fast, "...haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately. And, with you, we're out until one in the morning."

The smirk faltering for a second, but then it moved into a more gentle smile. Chuckling at his behavior in the past, he said, "I promise we won't be out past eleven. Please?" Okay, time for the big guns. Giving her the best puppy dog look he could muster, he pouted (which threatened to turn into a grin) and whimpered softly, "Please, Sammy?"

"You're going to be the death of me," she said as she stood, gripping her purse in her hand. Just as she turned away, where her face couldn't be seen, her expression turned to '_awwww_', and she give a swooning grin. Turning her expression back to nonchalant, the turned back to him and said, "Aren't we going now?"

He grinned and nearly leapt out of his seat, "Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

With much arguing, from Sam, and much begging, from Danny, their destined location had switched from the mall to the movies many times. After giving up on both places, the idea of going out to dinner was placed in front of her. Now, this dinner wasn't what concerned her; _where_ the dinner was going to be taking place was what concerned her. If she agreed to his idea, they were headed_, not_ to the Nasty Burger, but to an Italian restaurant more in town.

An overwhelming feeling of nervousness was draping over her, the thought of this outing turning out to be a... a... _date_ exciting her, thrilling her, but also making her queasy in the process. What was she to be scared about? Isn't this what she wanted? Was she going to screw something up? Was he just trying to be a good friend, waiting for the right moment to tell her something? Did he find a new girl? Is he going to move? Is that why he wanted to spend so much time with her? What's with all of these questions?

After giving in to the Italian restaurant, he took her there without hesitation. Enjoying their time together, they talked about memories of the past, as well as what they thought might happen in the future. Whenever a topic about ghosts came up, they would talk in hushed tones and always switch back and forth between that subject and something else, not wanting to draw attention and stares.

To her surprise, Danny paid the bill. When it was placed on the table, he immediately snatched it from under her hand inching towards it, and quipped that it was the man's duty to pay for his lovely lady.

Insert blush here.

Whatever he set his mind to, he seemed to accomplish. Sam's mind was on overdrive the whole night, hoping that nothing would ruin their good evening.

Next on the list of things to do was go see the much anticipated blockbuster:

**_The Time and Trials of Inviso-Bill_**

Snorting in laughter at the name of the movie, Sam smirked at Danny's red face. Not knowing if it was out of frustration of embarrassment, she still managed to snicker. He rolled his eyes and held out an arm for her to take as they walked into the theater. She took it without thought and followed him in. _This was going to be amusing_.

* * *

"How can they fit two hours of _me_ into a movie that looks like it's going to suck so bad?" he asked in a hushed whisper as they sat in the back of the movie theater, ready to complain and criticize. 

The grin never seeming to leave her face, she chuckled, "Well, if they manage to get anything about," she coughed, trying to hide the name, "Inviso-Bill," she laughed more, "right, then they'll have enough. You're really amazing when you fight, Danny."

He blushed and chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head, "Thanks. I don't really pay attention to how I look anymore, I just want to make sure everyone's safe."

"That's how it should be. If it weren't for you, I don't know where I'd be right now," she shook her head as she spoke, then darted her eyes from him to the screen as the previews began to roll.

For a seemingly stupid movie, the theater was pretty packed.

* * *

'_But Bill! You need to stop destroying the town! I love you, don't you see that!' The rain poured down on them, lightening flashing, thunder roaring. She had to hold back her wet hair, unknown tears streaming down her face. A hopeful look crossing her face as she bit her lip cutely. _

**Crack**.

'_Victoria, you'll never understand what I do!' He turned away, his arms crossed over his chest defiantly._

'_Bill...' a sigh escaped her ruby red lips as she took a step closer, reaching out an arm to rest it on his shoulder comfortingly. 'I can't understand if you keep running from me! Tell me what you mean! Why do you what you do!' She turned him around completely, his white hair matted against his forehead with the rain. Her thick Spanish accent wavered as she spoke, 'I love you! Why do you shut me out!'_

**Glare**.

'_Victoria... I love you, too. I don't want to shut you out, it's just that I have my job.'_

_She stepped even closer, and finally she pressed her lips to his, the rain not bothering them in the slightest—_

**Growl**.

Turning from the movie to Sam, he saw the evident look of dislike on her face. Knowing for a fact that the girl who was 'Bill's' love interest was played with Paulina in mind, he had a gut feeling that she wasn't happy about that at all. He smirked as he saw the cup she was holding, mangled and crushed in her two hands.

Nudging her, Danny whispered, "Do you want to get out of here? This movie is making me sick."

She rolled her eyes, "Did you even have to ask?"

Quickly making their exit, they headed back to Danny's blue, _comfortably used _Honda Civic. The car ride was somewhat uncomfortable, old love songs softly playing in the background on a local radio station.

She crossed her legs and looked out the window, mouthing the words to the song that was playing.

Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, he spoke, "Do you think they did me justice?"

"I highly doubt that a movie about Inviso-Bill and _Victoria_ calls justice to your name. Especially when," she rolled her eyes, "_Elizabeth_ get killed off in the first ten minutes."

He chuckled nervously, "Yeah, that was bullshit. Don't you love how they made her a cheerleader?"

"Bite me," she dead-panned.

"Now, that isn't nice," he grinned, making the turn onto her street. Finally, he stopped in front of the giant mansion, _her_ house.

Uncrossing her legs and clutching her purse in her lap, she turned slightly to him, looking at the steering wheel as she spoke, "You know, Danny, you really didn't have to do what you did for me tonight." She spoke with a tone as if she didn't deserve anything he did for her tonight.

"I didn't have to do _anything_. I wanted to," he insisted seriously.

Eye contact was made, and something drew the both of them to the central meeting point of the car. A hand tentatively rose, moving towards her face. Cupping her face and trailing his thumb slowly, caressing her cheek, he moved in even closer, feeling her breath upon his lips. Her eyes closed slowly, feeling the inevitable about to happen, and he followed suit. Finally, he pressed his lips to hers, marveling at the soft and velvety texture he had experienced once before.

He could taste it on her lips, the sour watermelon candy she ate at the movies. He smiled into the kiss.

Something as sweet as this did _not_ happen every day. Something so seemingly impossible was occurring, and neither one of them could pull away. Not even if they tried.

How was the rest of his plan going to work out _now_? He hadn't planned to get this far, this fast. Maybe he had to kick it up a notch.

Or two.

* * *

**End Note**: Well, I hope that spiced things up a bit to your liking! 

**Please review, they make my day!**

**Next Up**: He reacts so cutely when you hit him, it actually hurts.

Around chapter five, expect something _surprising_ to happen. Believe me, it's worth it.

**A**


	5. Chapter Four: React So Cutely, it Hurts

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom. Never have, never will._

_**A/N: **Here we go! The next chapter of my everlovin' story which seems to be loved by many. I'd like to give a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed and made me smile by your nice comments. It's because of you I continue to write._

**Don't forget, please review!**

* * *

_**Ten Things a Sweet Guy Would Do**_

**Chapter Four: **React So Cutely When You Hit Him And, it Actually Hurts

_July 9, 2005_

* * *

She laid there, half naked, in her bed, sweating. Did she just make the worst mistake of her life? They had stepped way beyond their "friendly limit line" and have traveled into very dangerous territory. 

She sighed in frustration.

Sure, in their younger years they had kissed, but they were kisses to save them from getting into deep trouble; this time, they both knew what they were going to do and they went for it, anyway. Was he hinting at something more than a friendship? Was she hinting right back?

There was something about that whole situation that gave her the chills, even though she was sweating in a panic. The way his eyes darkened; the pure, sapphire blue shining back at her. The way his tongue darted out to trace his lips after they broke away, both of their minds still in a haze. It wasn't an innocent kiss. Fact is, it was _far_ from it, and she was scared. The main reason she was scared was that she would give anything for him to kiss her like that again, every day, for the rest of her life. But...would he expect more from her? Was their friendship ruined? Sure, the fake-out make-outs from times past didn't change anything, but...

Pulling the sheets closer to her, she peered out into the darkness as a thought struck her: _That was _no_ fake-out make-out. That was so much more..._ she felt her heart constrict in her chest. Was she going to let it evolve? Or, just allow it to die, to save their friendship?

* * *

Splashing water on his face, he watched his reflection in the large mirror. Shirtless and standing in his boxers, not even bothering to put on more clothes, he locked eyes with himself. 

_Why did I do that? Why was I so forward?_

Thoughts raced through his head as he patted his face dry. Things were definitely riding the fast track now, he felt. Placing the towel down on the sink, he looked at himself. His shoulders, his chest, his, dare say it, muscles. _What's so special about me that she'd take interest in? I'm _definitely _not gothic, what she likes... I'm not smart, nor am I_ that_ good looking. Why does she even bother with me?_

"There's something there," he whispered to his reflection, realizing something as if for the first time. "...something between us that I can't place." _I keep wanting to test it, to figure out what the hell it is... I don't know if I'm making her feel uncomfortable, though. The way she blushed and ran out of the car...what did that mean? Does she hate me? Did she like it, but didn't want me to see it?_

Finishing up in the bathroom, he padded down the hall to his own room and shut the door behind him. School was tomorrow, and he had _no_ clue how he was going to handle that. Would Sam play it off like nothing that happened? Would she flirt with him, now that she knew his intentions (a little bit)? Or, would she avoid him? He didn't know which one he wanted more.

Pulling out the infamous list, his eyes scanned the paper for what was next. It wouldn't be hard, would it? She had a soft spot for him, after all. Right?

* * *

_Uh oh._

Meeting eyes for the first time in, what seemed like, forever, they both blushed and quickly broke contact with their eyes. She tried to busy herself by getting her books out of her locker for her classes after lunch, and he tried to do the same. Somehow, that didn't end up working out for him, since his eyes always managed to return to her form, her face, _those lips_.

At that thought, he let his head drop and slam into his locker. He never felt pain doing that (since it had happened to him hundreds of times before), but it felt like an act of reprimanding; and, in this situation, he heard the words '_Bad Danny, Bad!' _echo in his mind several times, as if he was a dog.

Referencing himself to a dog made him feel even more like one than before. He kissed _her_ and now she felt uneasy around him. Granted, he felt the same, but it still aggravating and ground at his nerves that it was his doing in the first place. Sure, they were flirting that night and days before, but he had to push himself upon her, and make their current situation a million times worse. Well, not a million; More like hundreds. It would be a million times worse if they slept–

His eyes widened and his face turned red. At that, his head met locker again, and again, and again.

Throughout the whole day, whenever they would be in the same classroom, she'd try her best to pay attention to the lesson; so the boy, who managed to sit next to her in every single _freaking_ class, couldn't make contact with her. It had been working well until they were forced to pair up with one another in English. Again.

With her determined attitude towards finishing all of the work on time, he managed to fall into place without mentioning the previous night. That took more strength than she had. All she wanted to do was push him onto the floor and have at him right there.

_That_ would surely solve all of her problems.

_Riiiiight._

Now, with no schoolwork to distract her in sight, she was left blindly searching for something in her locker. What she was looking for, however, was the mystery.

Why did they have to bring their relationship to a seventh grade level? It was all passing notes, heated touches, and wandering eyes. Couldn't they just act like the teenagers they were, admit their feelings, and get on with their lives as a happy couple?

If only life was that easy.

A sudden tap on Sam's shoulder nearly made her jump ten feet in the air. She squeaked out loud and jerked suddenly, hitting her head off of her locker door; then, while rubbing her head with a hurt expression on her face, she turned to the violator: Tucker.

"Whoa, Sam, something up?" he asked. His tone wasn't only of concern, but with an air of amusement. That received a glare.

"No, nothing is 'up'. I'm just looking for..." her voice died in her throat as Danny (who had just gotten the balls to walk up) stood not even two feet away from her.

An expectant Tucker tried to continue her sentence for her, "For...?"

"Sanity? I don't know," she replied, snapping herself out of her impromptu stupor.

All she wanted to do was run away, but things weren't so easy. She had to toughen up and withstand Danny standing next to her.

She almost laughed at herself; she was being overly immature about the whole thing.

Immediately, however, Tucker noticed something peculiar. "Why haven't you two talked... or, had some 'blushy moment' or something, yet? Haven't you two been at each other for the past week?"

Not even mustering up the thought to try to act indignant, their eyes widened in unison and disbelieving expressions graced both of their faces.

"What do you mean?"

"Why would you say such a thing?"

Danny looked at Sam as she spoke, and he did the same. Both blushed, then looked away.

"Okay, there's the 'blushy moment', but where's the explanation?"

The awkward silence washed over the threesome again, and Tucker huffed and rolled his eyes. He knew something was going on, but if they wouldn't confess–

"It wasn't a fake-out make-out if _that's_ what you're thinking!" Danny insisted, pushing the subject.

Whatever expression on Sam's face _dropped_ and turned to annoyance as she turned to him and smacked him on the back of the head, "You idiot! Where did _that_ come from?"

He winced and rubbed the spot on his head where her hand had hit, "Ow, Sam! What the–"

"It _was_ a fake-out make... _whatever_, you two kissed? Again?" Tucker grinned as he spoke, knowing Danny slipped up and had let out a secret, a major one at that.

Seeing him wince in pain, she rubbed the back of his head with a sympathetic look on her face, then turned to Tucker with a look of anything _but_ sympathy. "Danny just loves to shout out–"

"When you're in bed together?" Tucker interrupted with a taunting tone.

"–when he's nervous," she finished with a glare. If looks could kill...

"When you're in bed together?" he repeated, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Tucker! I'll make _sure_ you'll never wind up a fath–"

"Now, Sam, he would've found out anyways," Danny reasoned, trying to get her rage to calm down before she did something rash. He had gotten her to feel sorry for him when she hit him. If only she didn't have to hit him so _hard_.

She huffed and spoke loudly, "If you had just kept your big mouth shut Inviso–"

He covered her mouth with his hand quickly, muffling her words. She glared at him over his head and stuck out her tongue to lick his hand so he'd move it away, but, he didn't, he just kept his hand there with an arrogant smirk on his face. The light in her eyes turned from angry to playfully sinister and she smacked the back of his head again, making him pull away his hand quickly.

"Why do you have to keep hitting me?" he winced and rubbed his head for the second time in five minutes, and she couldn't help but rub his head again and mutter her apologies.

Tucker rolled his eyes and began to walk in the direction of the lunch hall, "Come on, love birds, we're going to be late for lunch again."

Both Danny and Sam rolled their eyes in unison as they began to follow Tuck down the hall. Danny glanced at Sam out of the corner of his eye and saw Sam looking straight ahead, then sigh.

Breaking the silence, she spoke, "We have to talk about this, you know."

"I know," he replied, softly. It was inevitable, he knew, and the sooner they sorted through this, the better they'd be, right?

"_Without_," she whispered, "telling Tuck, come to my house and we can talk. If we did it on the phone," bad (well, good) mental images surfaced in Danny's mind, "then there would be long, awkward pauses and we really wouldn't know what the hell was going on, right?"

He blinked a few times before rounding a corner, getting those images out of his head before replying. Sure, he was listening to her. He heard every, single word that came out of those beautiful amethyst lips. ...right.

All the heard was the end part of her sentence, so, he said in reply, "Right."

Those were the final words spoken as they reached the double doors leading into the cafeteria.

* * *

**End Note**: Ha! I actually updated! See, there _are_ such things as miracles, you know. Sorry it's so short, though. It's something, though! 

And to **PhantomAL**: I know exactly what you mean, man. After browsing the site, looking for a good D/S fix, all I end up finding are the "mistake" stories, where they end up having twins at the age of fourteen. I mean, come _on._ But, I can reassure you, with one-hundred percent, the surprise is _not_ that. Don't worry.

_**Next up: Stick up for You but Still Respect Your Independence**_

_That won't be hard! ...erm, right? I always manage to set out these challenges for myself._

-**_A_**


	6. Chapter Five: Stick up for You

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom. Never have, never will._

_**A/N: **See? The updates are coming faster–no more three-month long waits, eh? I've actually had a stroke of luck, writing this all today. Granted, it's short, but the next chapter is going to be the high point (not the climax, but a mini one). I adore everyone's reviews, though they're getting less and less every time. I see how many pageviews I have, and then how many reviews? I**f I get a lot of reviews for this chapter, the next one will be out by the middle of next week.**__So, play your cards right, and you'll get another chapter very soon._

**Don't forget, please review!**

**

* * *

**

_**Ten Things a Sweet Guy Would Do**_

**Chapter Five:**Stick up for You but Still Be Respectful of Your Independence

_July 22, 2005_

_

* * *

_

Stepping into the noisy room, each teen set off in their own separate directions: Sam, heading to the opposite side of the cafeteria to grab a bottle of water; Danny went off to the lunch line in search of Tucker. After grabbing her water, she nearly avoided falling flat on her face as Paulina held out a dainty foot carelessly in her path. The jock table sniggered as Sam ignored them–it had become routine. They got their kicks by humiliating her. It's not like she'd care, any way. She could hire hit men on each and every one of them if she cared. But, care? She didn't do that, even in the least aspect.

Moving into the line than Danny and Tucker had now left, she waited patiently to grab a salad before paying and making her way to the trio's customary lunch table. It was a table around the middle, but close to the outside windows and in the corner. Besides, it was a good getaway point if Danny had to leave in case of a ghost emergency. Or, even, so he could avoid Dash and his beatings completely. Either way, it created a nice escape route.

As she neared the table, she slowed down as her eyes laid upon the monstrosity that was on Tucker's plate. Almost gagging from the amount of meat, she chose to sit next to Danny, placing herself far away from the obscenity.

"That is gross," she shuddered, just looking at it, and watching him shovel it a mile a minute in his mouth. "Can't you eat healthier than that? Ever meet Mr. Vegetable?"

Vacuuming in the rest of the hot dog, he glanced up at her with a look of annoyance, "Ever shut up about it? Ever _single_ time I eat meat in front of you, you go psycho on me. Time to give it a rest, Sam!"

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly at his attitude. It grew to be so routine that she didn't know it was bothering him _this_ much. It bothered her enough as it is, watching him shovel poor, defenseless animals into his mouth. "Excuse me? How dare you! To speak to me like that!"

"Oh, what're you gonna do now, sick a butler on me?" he retorted, now earning a stern look from Danny.

"That wasn't called for," he said, bringing himself into the argument.

"No, Danny, let him talk. If he has something to say to me, let him say it now before I '_sick a_ _butler' _on him," she said, her voice dripping with anger. She was already riled up for other reasons, and now this? Tucker was smarter than that.

"I'm just trying to say that you need to mind your own business as to what I eat! You eat all of that vegetarian crap, and I barely say anything about it anymore. Just because I'm _normal_ and I like to eat _meat_ doesn't mean you need to jump down my throat about it every _single_ friggin' time!" Tucker hissed low in one breath, his eyes locked with her.

Something struck a chord within her, "..._normal_?"

"Tucker, just shut up." Danny said, his voice eerily calm.

"No, Danny, stop defending your girl–"

"No, _Tucker_, you need to _learn_ not to say things that hurt people's feelings. Look at her! Do you think she just said one day, 'hey, I'm not gonna eat meat anymore, it's weird' and took up vegetarianism? She has a strong dislike against the killing of animals, _and, _all for her. I mean, _sure _I like to eat meat, but I don't understand why we can't find food in other places. You don't have to eat meat like you breathe air," Danny spoke, defending Sam. Sam lost within herself. She knew she should've spoke before he did, to make herself strong and clear, but what he said was also very true and she... she loved him even more for it. He understood her, and knew and respected her choices to not eat meat.

"She's an ultra-recyclo vegetarian, meaning she doesn't eat anything with a face. You're meat, _you _have a face–would you eat your–" he abruptly cut off, knowing that sounded much dirtier than he was ready to let on. He cleared his throat, and continued, "Would you do that to yourself? Serve yourself up on a bun and wait for some person to eat whatever was left of you in three seconds, which tends to be your _record, _by the way."

Tucker sighed and looked away, then looked back at Sam and spoke much softer this time, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad like that. You understand where I'm coming from, right?"

She nodded slowly, not completely out of the trance set by Danny and his little speech. She knew Tucker was sorry, and that today it just got a little out of control. "Yeah, I know. You are to meat as I am to vegetables. I understand."

Danny sighed in relief and the father-like, discipline-y look washed from his face and he smiled, "Good, now that's over with..."

"_Oh, Danny_," a thick-accented voice rang in his ears, and he turned to the speaker: Paulina.

"Heh," he could _feel_ the electricity in the air, the venom not far behind him. "Hey, Paulina."

She smiled sweetly, glared at the person glaring at her from behind Danny, then looked back at him. "Um, Danny? I wanted to know if you were going to be at the Valentine's Dance next Friday?"

The dance. Oh, he hadn't forgotten about that. The dance would play a major part in wooing over the girl of his dreams. _Damn, I put more effort into this than schoolwork. I should be getting a gold star or something, _he thought sourly, then looked into Paulina's waiting eyes. "Uh, yeah, I think so. Why?"

"Oh, no reason," she said, her voice sickeningly sweet. "Is Inviso-Bill going to be coming with you? You know how he trails you... and I _know_ he likes me! That movie proved it–"

"Oh, shove it," Sam mumbled, pushing her salad around her place, her head resting on her free arm. The jealously, the possession, was eating at her and she knew it. She was in too deep.

Paulina ignored the mumbling and batted her eyelashes at Danny, "Is he coming?"

"I don't know, maybe. He has a busy schedule."

"I'll say!" Paulina swooned, "He's so busy saving innocent lives! He's saved my life–"

"Insert thirty-five cents to continue conversation, or hang up and try again," Sam dead-panned softly, knowing Danny heard her but not Paulina. Danny snickered, then stopped at the look on Paulina's face.

"Uh, I'll let him know that you're looking out for him. Though, I can't help but warn you, he has a ghost girl he's interested in."

She gasped and held a hand to her heart as she began to walk away, "Oh no, say it can't be true...I'm too pretty to be rejected!"

Danny rolled his eyes and turned back to the table. Tucker's eyes were transfixed on him, somewhere between shock that he didn't go into ga-ga mode when Paulina approached the table, and at what he had just said: "a ghost girl." Danny shot him a look that told him to drop it, then turned to Sam, who was still pushing around the salad on her plate, obviously not hungry anymore.

"What's wrong?" he asked, watching her act so glum.

"Hm?" she snapped out of whatever thought she was in and violet met baby blue. "Oh, nothing, I was just thinking."

He gave her a sympathetic smile, but not before his cell phone sprung to life in his pocket. He jumped a bit, then reached into his pocket to pull it out. What he failed to notice, however, was a white piece of paper fell out as well, and caught Sam's eye.

Seeing the number, he stood and shoved his phone back in his pocket to make sure no one had seen. He turned to Sam, "It's Jazz. She's sick and probably wants to make sure I got her homework. Meet you at fifth period?" And, without any final notice, he was off, leaving her to glance down at the piece of paper that fell, the words 'THE PLAN' in capitals scribbled messily across the front.

Plan? _What_ plan?

She pocketed the note as the bell rang, and thought, _what's he up to?_

_

* * *

_

_**End Note: **Well, how 'bout them apples? I told you something would happen :D :D :D  
_

_DUN DUN DUNNNNNN...You know it!  
_

_**Please review!**_

_**Next up: **Know How to Make You Smile When You Are Down_

_Well, **that's** easy enough. Oh, and the next few chapters are going to be fun to write. A **lot** of fluff, just to warn you!_

_And, thank you for all of your kind reviews! They make me smile - I don't deserve you guys._

_And, by the way, the next two chapters are going to be much longer than these last two, just to say. I needed to get to this point before things got much more serious than they are now. Serious, as in, seriously cute and romantic. As in, a **dance**.  
_

_-**A**_


	7. Chapter Six: Make Her Smile

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom. Never have, never will._

_**A/N: **Holy SHIT. I've made it past 200 reviews! That's an absolute first for me, and I love each and every one of you that review! It honestly makes me proud that so many people are willing to review my stories and give me good feedback. I hope you like this chapter, and, at everyone's request, it's much longer than the previous chapters have been. The next chapter will be humorous, too, but this is high on the fluff scale._

**Don't forget, please review! And, check the note at the bottom!**

**

* * *

**

_**Ten Things a Sweet Guy Would Do**_

**Chapter Six:**Know How to Make You Smile When You're down

_August 7, 2005_

_

* * *

_

The rest of the school day turned out to be a complete bore. However, the only amusing aspect of it all was that Danny seemed to be on pins and needles for the remainder of the periods. _It must be the conversation we're gonna have today_, she thought. _Sure, that's why,_ she added, trying to convince herself, not even bothering to think about the piece of paper she had picked up, and proceeded to forget about, earlier . . . _He's nervous about what's happening between us. Frankly, I am, too._

Sure that was true _in a way_, but that wasn't the majority of what was going through young Daniel's head. Oh, _no_, he was just a **tad** preoccupied with the thought of losing the list he had so meticulously constructed over the course of the past week. His stomach was in knots and he had no way whatsoever to retrieve the list. Oh, he was in deep shit. Whoever found that list would have unending ammo for blackmail.

Why? Well, the list wouldn't have a trace of who owned it _on_ the paper if he hadn't scribbled 'Danny + Sam' and 'DANNY AND SAM FOREVER' all over the _FREAKING_ paper. Oh, no, he was _fine_.

* * *

As Sam stepped through the threshold of her home, she felt the electricity thick in the air. The relaxed atmosphere of being alone at home had vanished, and one thought struck deep within her mind: her parents were home. Well, at least for the time being. They weren't too keen on staying in one place for a long period of time. Hoping her theory wasn't true (since she wanted to be _alone_ in her house when Danny arrived), she cautiously walked around her humble abode and tried to pinpoint life other than her own. 

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion at receiving no evidence whatsoever, she entered the kitchen, to see a bright, red light flashing the number '2' on the answering machine. After walking up to it, she pressed the button to hear the messages.

**One**_Sam, honey, this is Mom. I just wanted to let you know that we're going to be a little behind schedule coming home this weekend. Instead of one week, it's going to be two. There's a hurricane coming off the coast and we've been advised to stay put. _Insert Sam's cheer._ Grams will be around here and there to check up on you to make sure you stay out of—**and away from that Fenton boy, missy! —**trouble," _her mother finished after her father interrupted_. "Just be **safe** and don't do anything I wouldn't do, sweetie. _Insert Sam's snort of laughter. _Since we'll be missing Valentine's Day, we've already sent you a nice little present for you to wear to the Valentine's Day dance that's going to be happening at your school. And, yes, I know you didn't tell me about it. _Insert eye-roll. _Well, I'll call you later tonight, darling, to make sure you're home and not up to no good. Love you! Kisses. Oh, and your father says, once again,"_ she huffed in annoyance, _"to 'stay away from that Fenton boy' and that he's not allowed in the house," _she finished._ "Bye, Samantha!"_

"Not allowed in the house?" she scoffed, rolling her eyes once more. "It's not like they'd notice, anyway!"

The next sound she heard was a lonely beep before the second message played:

"_Uh, Sam? Hey, it's me. I was just curious about what time I should come over..." _**Pause**. _"I don't know why I'm not calling your cell, but I figured since no one else was home, calling your house wouldn't hurt. Uh," _**Pause** _"Okay, then, you're obviously not around. I was just trying to stall in case you were. Uhm... call me back. If you don't, I'll just show up anyway... you know me. See you in it bit._" The nervousness of his voice echoed throughout the kitchen, making Sam smirk softly as she thought about what he was going through. Sure, it was bad enough for _her_, but he was the one who didn't really follow emotions (especially the girly ones) too well.

_What happens if he wants to break off our friendship?_ she thought, her nerves tensing. _He wouldn't do that to our friendship. It's going to be very awkward around him, now... _

Her features instantly perked up, "I'll take him to the movie theater in my basement and we can order pizza. Perfect. The most relaxed atmosphere, and then I can spring..." she trailed off, thinking of how nervous they both would be during the movie, not even eating or making comments about the poor directing like they normally did.

"Why is he so nervous, though?" she whispered to herself, finding her eyes transfixed on the small number '2' that was illuminated in red on the answering machine. Finding a stool, she sat down with a huff, and let her head drop to the counter. A grunt of pain escaped her lips softly, but she made no move to pick her head back up. As she sat down, however, a rustling sound came from below, and her ears honed in on what it could possibly be. Narrowing her eyes as she thought about it for a few seconds, her hand languidly moved to her pocket, remembering the forgotten piece of paper inside.

Unfolding the paper, her eyes traced over the words written, and her lips followed suit, "Ten things... wait a second, it's the e-mail we found last week! What could he be..." she trailed off yet again as she saw something that made her heart leap: "**_DANNY AND SAM FOREVER_**."

Her eyes widened and she bit her bottom lip to hold back the giddy scream that was trying to make it past her lips. He liked her? He _really _did like her, and was trying to win her over by doing these things? _But, why would anyone go through this for me, _she thought as her eyes read and reread everything on that small piece of paper.

She vaguely remembered...

"_**I would like to know what guy would actually do those things for a girl," Sam moved back, now sitting upright in her own chair. "Not any guy I know."**_

"_**How can you be so sure?" Danny questioned, finally looking at her.**_

"_**Well," she paused, "I think I mean more along the lines of," she paused again, "no one would do that for me." **_

He was doing this all for her? He was trying to prove her words wrong by doing everything on that list for her?

"I'm going to tell him I found his list," she stated determinedly with a smile on her face, but then the smile turned to a smirk as her mind went into overtime. Sure, it'd be easy enough _now_ to admit her feelings to him, and then finally be his girlfriend (after many years of waiting patiently–okay, that's a lie–waiting impatiently). But, some part of her wanted to toy with him a bit. If he was going to try and complete this long, drawn-out list just for her, she might as well let him have his fun. Before, however, she didn't know what was going on and was just left confused by his actions. But, _now_... Oh, there was some fun to be had. Retaliation, you could say. In her case, it was time to play the flirt... really through him off his guard... bring the heat, and watch him sweat.

All's fair in love and war, right? Right.

Oh, this was going to be fun. Low cut or just out of the shower? Being evil was fun, and Sam knew how to do it with finesse.

She ventured up to her room, throwing her backpack down and kicked off her boots. She pulled off her purple tights and wiggled her toes free in the cool air of her room. She pulled off the hoodie Danny had given her for Christmas a few months before and threw it on her bed casually. She was left in a navy blue T-shirt and a black skirt.

Finally feeling comfortable, she glanced around her room for a quick second before finding what she was looking for. Nearing her night stand, she picked up her purse that laid upon it and unzipped it. She pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes, and placed her purse down on the night stand again without zipping it up.

Now, she didn't like her nasty habit, but with stress (and a father who smoked cigars like he breathed air), she managed to easily get her hands on a pack of cigarettes, and she hasn't been able to stop since. Sam was a girl who wanted to save the environment, not destroy it. It was a part of her she was disgusted with, but she was hooked. If Danny ever found out, she'd be screwed. He was dead against smoking, and she knew it like she knew she hated meat.

Sighing at that thought as she opened a nearby window, she pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Looking out to her back yard below, the stuck the stick in her mouth and took a deep breath in, then sighed her exhale out. Hopefully Danny wouldn't arrive early.

* * *

At around five fifteen, Danny Phantom knocked on her bedroom window, the cool February air nipping at his cheeks. After about five minutes, Danny became impatient and phased through the wall at the _exact_ (timed) second Sam walked out of her bathroom in a towel. He turned human just as she walked out of the door, and his eyes widened at the sight. Her hair was dripping wet, the towel barely above her breasts. He let his eyes wander down slowly, stopping only for a second at where the towel stopped, five inches down her thighs. 

She smirked inwardly at the look on his face. Though, needing to play the part, she quipped, "At a loss for words, Fenton?" She smirked as his head snapped back up and he cleared his throat before croaking, "We need to talk still."

Trying to change the topic was like a defense mechanism, it seemed. Oh well, no matter to her. "Right, right... I didn't forget," she spoke, a different tone to her voice than he had ever heard before. It was a mix between friendly and sexy, but that smirk on her face told him otherwise.

Instincts were screaming at him to take her then and there, toss the towel carelessly to the floor, and throw her on the bed. But, being the clumsy guy he was, he'd probably wind up throwing her on the floor, knocking her unconscious, and result in bringing them to the hospital. He could imagine it now, 'Son, why did she hit her head on the floor?' And he would so stupidly reply, 'Why, sir, I was trying to get into her towel!'

He shook himself out of that train of thought as he watched Sam lift an eyebrow at his actions. She smiled again, and said, "Are you okay? You're looking kind of pale."

"I'm fine," he swallowed. "Just a little hot."

In her head, a little victory party started to commence. She congratulated herself for her efforts thus far–for someone who had no experience in dating and romance, she sure as hell knew how to work and fluster her best friend.

She nodded in understanding. "Okay. I'm just going to get changed," she said as she neared her closet, pulling out various items she would need to wear. Sam also took her sweet-ass time when she was choosing her undergarments. She could practically feel the blush radiating from his cheeks at that, and she wanted to bask in all of its glory.

Finally gathering up everything she intended to wear (which, in reality, wasn't much at all) she turned to him, "Could you turn around?"

The rational part of his mind was on code red alert, trying to point out to her that her bathroom was less than ten feet away and that she should just get changed in there. But, being the obedient little puppy he was turning out to be, he turned around, facing her window, where he had come in only minutes before.

Danny felt the heat spike about twenty degrees when he heard her towel drop behind him. The rustle of clothes didn't help him much, either. He tried to keep his cool, playing as calm as he could, but when he realized that the mirror was oh-so-conveniently placed between them, panic erupted and his eyes widened. If he turned his head a little to the right, he could see her in the mirror, putting on her tank top. Covering up that lacy, black...

Sam, on the other hand, knew exactly what she was doing. She knew it was extreme, but drastic times called for drastic measures. She, for one, knew Danny wasn't the type to just gawk rudely at a naked woman. Even though, she did find him with that porn e-mail–and he _swore_ it was just that one time and it wasn't even his. Though, she knew deep down that he wouldn't take advantage of her, even though, as of now, she was practically throwing herself at him. No, scratch that, she was dangling herself in front of his eyes, not allowing him to touch. You could relate that to tying a Twinkie to a piece of string and attaching it to a stick, followed by attaching it to your back; so, while you ran, it was always out of reach, but it looked so damn good... good enough to eat.

She finished getting changed and told him he could turn around. When he did, he was met with a sight for sore eyes. She was wearing, most likely, the shortest black shorts ever created, as well as a black tank top with a white star on it. Sam smiled and took a seat on her bed and patted the spot next to her, silently telling him to sit down.

After he sat, they both basked in the silence for a few minutes, looking everywhere but the other person. Sam felt mean for playing with him like this, but she felt like that it was necessary. She wanted to see the shock on his face when he finished the list and found out she knew halfway through. That look would be priceless. Danny, on the other hand, didn't know how to bring up the conversation they were supposed to be having. She was hard to talk to properly when she was acting so... open? Would open really be the word? She was being confusing and all he wanted to do was jump her, but that wouldn't be very gentlemanlike of him, would it?

Finally summoning up enough courage within her, she spoke softly, "So... about... _us_."

Blue met lavender, "About us. We're confusing, aren't we?"

She nodded, a somewhat sympathetic smile crossing her features, "We are. But, I have a feeling there's something more between us. I don't know what to pinpoint it as, but I know something's there." Her voice was soft, and the words escaped her lips without a second thought.

He felt that, too, and nodded in agreement. "We always tended to be more different than the norm. Our first kiss was us hiding in a bush from Valerie. I mean, come on, that was a weird place. It shocked the hell out of me, too, but still..."

She blushed, "It was quick thinking. The thought: 'DUCK!' didn't really make it to my lips, so I did the next best thing."

"And, I don't even remember our second kiss. It was when we got into the fight and I had my memory erased for that short amount of time, right? You said _I_ was the one who kissed you?" he asked incredulously, not thinking he'd ever sum up the courage to kiss her with Tucker present.

"It was, once again, a diversion tactic. I think somewhere in our minds we think others already suspect we're dating, so we just try to catch them off-guard with the 'truth' that they've been thinking all along," she explained as best as she could without confusing herself or him.

He nodded again, then chuckled, "Our third kiss was the one I remember most. It was one of the best moments of my Sophomore year."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Tucker dared me to do it, but I wanted to do it in front of Valerie to tell her to back off. I mean, you'd think she'd like Tucker, not you."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing! I don't know... it sounds kind of racist, but you'd think, since she's black, she'd automatically go for him, no?" she stepped around that tentatively, not wanting to sound offensive but also tell the truth. "Well, more than you..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I think it's just because she could place who I was and who Phantom was, and found something in that. I played along with it for a while, but after her following me around like a lost dog for three months, I got annoyed. It's easier for you and Tuck to hang out with me since we've known each other since we were little and we know when to back off of the other when we're each in our own respective 'moods', you know what I mean?" He pulled himself more onto the bed, leaning on a leg of the canopy and sat Indian-style. She followed suit and leaned back on her pillows more, her head leaning back on her hands that were behind her.

She smiled, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I tend to fall into my moods more often than not. But, hey, she hasn't been hitting on you any more, right?"

"Not any more," he laughed. "I think you've proven to her you're my watch guard and if she comes within five feet of me you'll bite her."

She blushed and ran a hand through her damp hair, combing it back gently. Danny, watching her every move, wanted to be closer to her, but managed to stay put where he was.

"Hey, uh, since the dance is on Friday..." he started, rubbing his arm nervously, the thought popping into his head, reminding him of what he wanted to do. "You think," he paused again, trying to muster up more courage than he was feeling, "you'd be able to go with me?" As he finished, he looked up and met her eyes with his own hopeful ones.

She nodded, smiling at him, "Sure. I'd love to go with you."

If she remembered correctly, this was also part of his plan. She'd play along... for now.

His look perked up immediately when she accepted his proposal, and his smile widened. She nearly melted. They both were good on the offensive, but playing both sides of the court will be hard, that's for sure.

This dance was going to be fun. Let the games commence.

* * *

**End Note**: _Hi, all! I'm actually, finally, looking for a **beta**... a person who is generally online a lot--well, enough to check over my chapters/stories and give them back in time for an update and who is very reliable. However, I'm going to be really picky about this, so if you want to try your luck, leave a comment asking and give me your e-mail address. That way, I can ask you a few questions to see if you're right to be my beta._

**Next Chapter**: _Dance with You Even If He Feels like a Dork_

_This is going to be adorable. I can just __feel it!_

**If I make it to 250 reviews, there'll be a special surprise posted! **_So, keep reviewing like you have!_

-**_A_**


	8. Chapter Seven: Dance with You

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom. Never have, never will. I wish I did, though... not like that matters any._

_**A/N: **317 reviews? What in the **world**__You all are too nice to me! Thank you so much for making this story so successful as it is! I'm sorry this took such a long time, I was waiting for a friend to send me a part of this story that she took the liberty to write. Now, I'd like to point out something: If you've ever read the story **Knight of Darkness** by **Guinivere Sage,** you'll recognize her character **Emlyn** which I introduced (with her permission)__as Tucker's love interest (gotta give him some love, too)! So, if you haven't read **Knight of Darkness **by **Guinivere Sage,** go read it now! It's a very well-written story. _

**Don't forget to keep reviewing!**

_Now, without further adieu..._

_

* * *

_

_**Ten Things a Sweet Guy Would Do**_

**Chapter Seven: **Dance with You Even If He Feels like a Dork

_September 4, 2005_

_

* * *

_

The night of the dance had arrived. Granted, it wasn't exactly Valentine's Day _yet_, it was in commemoration of the holiday. Students were edgy throughout the whole day, excited for one of the biggest dances of the year. There was minimal chaperoning (for once) and the only person they really had to look out for was Lancer. When the final bells rang, the school flooded empty. Sam decided to go straight home, and Danny told her he'd pick her up _on time_ (for once). That was a lie, but it, at least, gave Sam a little hope.

When Danny arrived at Sam's house, he knew he was early. He wanted to be early just to shock her. Besides, he wanted to be the perfect date; the perfect date didn't show up late, _but_ he brought a bouquet of flowers. Ten points for Danny! Without knocking, he double-checked the area and phased through the front door. Floating casually, he neared her living room; arriving at where he wanted to be, he turned tangible and sat down on the couch, not making his presence known. She'd come down eventually.

Danny smiled when he heard music blasting from up the stairs. It was something he had grown accustomed to: rock, along with the beautiful, melodic voice of Amy Lee–Evanescence. It was 'emo' enough for her on her bad days, but he knew that she loved to sing along with the music.

After about five minutes, he glanced at his watch and saw that it was about ten minutes before he was supposed to be there. Just then, he heard the stomping of feet coming down the stairs, and he tried to look as casual as he could when pale, silky legs came into view. When pale, silky _thighs_ came into view as well, his heart jumped to his throat. When her whole body came into view, he had to stop himself from going up to her and tackling her; she was clad in a matching black, lacy bra and panty set. Obviously, she didn't know he was sitting there waiting (he was always late!), but when she saw him, the look on her face turned highly comical. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. What was even better, that was the same look on his face.

Sam, on a normal day, would've hightailed it up the stairs quicker than you could blink, but, on this day, Sam felt a bit... playful?

_Slutty? _The voice in the back of her head threw out at her. She pushed back that nagging voice and made sure to smile at the gaping Danny.

"Breaking and entering is illegal, Danny. I thought you knew better," she teased, holding back the arms that were itching to cover her up.

Her make-up was done, as well as her hair, and all she needed to do was put on the dress that was hanging upstairs, waiting for her.

Clearing his throat, he smiled, "I didn't break anything, and you know that. Besides, I wanted to surprise you by being early. Though, now, I'm surprised for another reason entirely."

She blushed, then started to edge back up the stairs, "I'll go get dressed."

When she was fully out of sight, Danny let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. That was better than anything he had seen in the past. Sitting there by himself, he thought about everything he had just seen: Sam's perfect body... her long, long legs... her smooth stomach (with a navel ring that he never knew about), and her—

Blood rushed to his cheeks (and another part of his male anatomy), making him blush harder than he ever had in his life. What she'd do to him if she knew... oh man, he wouldn't be a halfa anymore, he'd be a full ghost.

Ten minutes later, Danny heard a call from the top of the stairs, "Don't laugh at me, all right? My parents flew this in, and I thought I'd be nice and wear it. They've finally drifted away from the whole 'must make Sam wear pink' phase, I might add. So, as much as you would want to, don't laugh."

He knew that he wouldn't laugh at whatever she wore, but he agreed to her wishes anyways, just to reassure her. The next thing he knew, he saw the bottom-half of her black, satin dress flowing around her legs. The bottom of the dress looked torn, but it flowed with elegance in soft spirals; a lighter shade of black cloth hung limp around her legs to make sure that the ripped seams wouldn't expose too much skin. She wore black high heels with little diamonds on them. She had a bracelet, necklace, and earrings to match. The top part of her dress fit her figure perfectly, the corset making her bust seem a bit bigger than normal (Danny wasn't complaining in the least, though). But, the good thing was: she could breath perfectly fine. In her right hand was a dainty clutch purse, matching in color.

His smile widened when he met her lavender eyes, his breath taken away. She smiled back, her glossy lips shining in the dim lighting of the living room.

"Ready to blow this pop-stand?" she asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Extending a hand to him, he stood, but not before placing the bouquet of flowers in her view.

"Danny!" she gasped, lifting a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide in surprise and happiness. "You didn't have to do that for me!"

He smiled suavely, "This is the least I could ever do for you, Sammy, and you know that."

Blushing and laughing, she took the flowers out of his hand and smelled them. They were her favorites, and strangely weren't even in season yet: lilacs. They were her favorite color, and they had the most serene smell to them. You could get lost in the smell; it was so fresh. "I'll go put these in some water before we go," she spoke, just before taking off to the kitchen. He followed, loving the way her little hips made the dress sway so dangerously in front of his eyes.

After getting everything settled with, they were off, hand in hand.

* * *

The dance was surprisingly _booming_ for it being a _school _dance. Since they had proven to keep it pretty tame previous times before, the chaperone-dependency had plummeted. The students of Casper High were little angels. They never did anything wrong, like bring alcohol and spike the punch, make-out on the dance floor, or grind. Oh, of course not. 

_Yeah, right._

As Danny and Sam stepped through the door, they were amazed at how lovely the gym looked. Normally a place of horror and torture, it was now decorated beautifully in colors of red, pink, and white. This would've bothered Sam if it was not indeed Valentine's Day. Now, she, as well as Danny, just basked in all of its glory.

Almost immediately, they spotted their friend sitting at a table nearby. The table wasn't decorated extravagantly, but it flowed well with the theme of the night. A pink tablecloth adorned the table and a single white candle was lit in the middle, standing next to a small bouquet of daisies (since no one could afford enough roses to decorate every table) and a basket of rolls. It was a circular table with about eight chairs placed around it. Tucker, however, was the only one sitting at the table. Go figure.

As Tuck spotted them coming closer, he tried (and failed) to let out a wolf-whistle at Sam's appearance. She rolled her eyes and waved a hand in dismissal, but Tucker still urged on, "Really, you should get dressed up more often. You look really nice!" She smiled and sat across from him, thanking him for his praise. Danny chose the seat next to her to park himself. Tucker, every so often, would dart his eyes around the room to spot any girls flying solo on the dance floor who'd need some lovin'. To his dismay, everyone seemed to be someone else. He sighed.

Mr. Daniel Fenton could _not_ take his eyes off his date. She was beautiful to him on an every day basis (more so when he caught her waking up, her appearance disheveled and, daresay, adorable), but now she was gorgeous. The kind of gorgeous that slaps you in the face and makes your jaw drop every time you chance a glance in her direction. These glances, however, did not go unnoticed by a member at the table.

Tucker cleared his throat and pushed his chair back as he stood up, "If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back." Leaving the area, he left Danny and Sam alone to talk.

She positioned herself better to face him as she crossed her legs. Leaning on the chair with her left arm, she reached to the table, grabbed her cup of diet soda, and took a swig. As she drank, he chose that time to speak, "Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?"

She blushed, managed to swallow her drink, and put it down, "A few times, and thank you again." Sam cleared her throat, "You really don't need to keep telling me that, you know. You're only lying to yourself." Honestly, she didn't feel like she was the prettiest girl in the world, nor did she think she deserved all of the praise she was getting tonight.

He looked at her if she had two heads.

"Excuse me? I wouldn't lie about anything like _this,_ and I definitely would never lie to you. You know that," he spoke with such sincerity, she smiled with every word.

"Yeah," she spoke softly. "I know."

Just as those words made it past her lips, Tucker came back from the bathroom, slowly sauntering up to the table with his plate o' meat. He took his sweet time, giving his friends time to chat, not wanting to get in the way. Yet.

Sam moved her body back into the position it was before, facing the table again as he sat down. Before he did, she noticed something with a laugh, "Tuck, your fly is down."

Raising an eyebrow with a wicked smirk, "Why are you checking _me_ out in that area? Danny's currently available for a search." _Zip._

At that remark, Danny nearly choked on his soda. He didn't dare look at Sam, but if he did, he would see her cheeks blazing red. She then rolled her eyes and stood, coming back a few minutes later with a small salad and two slices of pizza (for Danny). At the dance, food was supplied; a minimal amount, but it was nice while it lasted (which wasn't long).

"Thanks," Danny said softly, and she nodded in response. Taking a look at Tucker, he noted that the silence of the moment was because of his mouthful of hamburger.

The silence wasn't awkward, but gratifying. Sam was just happy that Tucker was staying quiet. Quips like that weren't helping her case any. If she wanted to have Danny wrapped–fully wrapped–around her finger, she'd need to stay on target.

As she reached for a roll, a hand brushed against hers: Danny's. She turned to him and smiled, handing him the roll she was going to take for herself. He took it and smiled back, then handed her the last roll in the basket.

Tucker grinned. "Awwww—" Sam's high-heeled foot connected with shin, "—owwww."

Danny shot Tucker a look and he quieted. For a few seconds, anyway.

"Hey, those two remind me of you and Danny," he nodded his head in the direction of the dance floor where Paulina and Dash were dancing, hands all over each other.

"Tucker, that's Paulina and Dash. Get a grip," Sam rolled her eyes, and glared at him.

"Like the grip Danny should have on you?"

"That's it! You! **Outside! _Now_**!" She stood, grabbing her purse. Taking Tucker by the arm, she spoke to Danny as she walked away, "Time to put the _child_ in time-out."

"Don't hurt him _too_ badly, now!" Danny called after her with a smirk. Whatever that was up with Tucker would now be solved, thanks to Sam.

* * *

"What the hell is your problem?" she hissed through her teeth as she pulled them to the vacant side of the building. "What's with all of the perverted jokes?" 

"Perverted? Me? Never. Sexually oriented, perhaps, but never perverted..." the innocent look on his face failed to show his point.

She rolled her eyes, "And the sky is green. What are you trying to pull, Foley? You always have some stupid plan up your sleeve."

"I'm not trying to _pull_ anything," he said, coolly. "I'm trying to _push_ you and Danny together!"

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she looked him dead in the eyes, "Have you ever heard of the phrase, 'Too many cooks spoil the broth'?"

"I thought you didn't eat chicken soup."

"It's vegetable soup, asshole. Just go with it and don't take it too literally," she huffed, a sharp look in her eye. "I'm just trying to work something out _on my own_, and I don't want you to accidentally screw something over, all right?" Her tone changed to a nicer one, but Tucker wasn't having any of it.

"'In the way' would be me shouting 'why don't you just kiss already and get it over with?' What I'm doing is comic relief. You know, '_ha ha_'?"

She sighed, "I've already _done_ that. I'm just toying with him for a bit–"

"Ooh, so Danny's your boy toy? I wonder how he'll feel about that–"

The grip on his shirt was so tight he was finding it hard to breath, "Don't you _dare_. What I have going is an intricate plan that doesn't involve a beret-wearing son of a–"She sighed and released him, allowing him to gasp for air, "Please, just don't do anything about it. For me? Just butt out." And, before he could say anything, "No jokes about butts, either!"

"Wow, you cut me off at the pass. All right, I'll back off. But, if I don't see any 'fake-out make-outs' anytime soon, drastic measures will be enforced," he smirked evilly, then jogged off back to the dance before she could get out another word edgewise. She shook her head with yet another sigh and pulled out a cigarette from her purse and her lighter.

* * *

Fast-paced music was blaring in the auditorium, allowing teenagers to move, sway, and grind with the music. The Latin flow caught the attention of the more culturally diverse populous and the dance floor became packed for the first time that night. Someone must've smuggled in some Spanish reggae. Nonetheless, even _Sam_ found herself swaying in her seat to the music. It was _that_ damned catchy. 

In the center of the dance floor, a circle formed around a certain Latina princess, and Sam found herself seething at the chant which erupted among her peers: "Go Paulina, go Paulina..."

The next thing anybody knew, Sam was on her feet and stomping over to the circle. She had to see it to believe it. Pushing her way through the throng of students, she came to the break. Sam was now front row to Paulina twirling and dancing, executing dance moves flawlessly, as if she had practiced for hours. Paulina grinned at her following, but her eyes stopped scanning the crowd when they landed on the resident Goth.

She stopped dancing and scoffed, "Get out of my circle, you're _freaking_ it up." She twirled to the other side in dismissal, not seeing Sam take a bold step _into_ the circle.

"Do you _own_ the circle? No," she sneered, putting a hand on her hip, her whole appearance shimmering with diamonds and flare.

"Oh, no you _did not_ just step into my circle. Have you decided to come play with the big girls, now? Or, are you going to go home and cry?" Paulina shouted, her glossy lips smacking together before she smirked.

The music stopped.

"You just predicted your night, bitch. Now, let _me_ show you how it's done," Sam spoke clearly as she took a step forward, closing in on Paulina, her black hair swaying with her step, her eyes sparkling. The smirk on her face grew to a grin at the whispers around her, the room full with electricity.

Sam lifted an arm and waved at the DJ, "DJ, it's time for a _carnival_!" She spoke the word with a bit of a Spanish accent, and he nodded in response.

"Oh, and Paulina? Pay attention closely," she stepped up to the middle of the circle. "You might learn something."

Music began to flow from the speakers once again; a low beat started, then got louder and louder with every passing second. The beat stayed steady as a woman sang out.

_It's carnival._

As the music picked up, the dangerous look in Sam's eyes shined. Her dead dropped back slightly and she closed her eyes as she began to dance. She rolled one hip slowly, then the other, until it became a smooth motion that flowed with the beat.

It was so out of character for her, it worked. During her 'sexual awakening' stage (which she loved to call it), she had learned belly-dancing and salsa. She had no idea what possessed her to do so–other than the fact that Danny mentioned he thought what Shakira did was sexy. _Yeah, probably that._

She turned on her heel and rolled her stomach, leaning back. Her hands kept up rhythm, her wrists twisting in sync. She leaned back more, heaving her chest in the air as she rolled her hips, creating a wave down her body.

When Danny heard the chant, "Go, Goth girl! Go, Goth girl..." he thought she was beating the shit out of Paulina, not doing what he saw her doing. He felt his mouth go dry as he watched her move her hips so tantalizingly. This was the last thing he'd ever think he'd see her do; he had mentioned that he liked that kind of dancing before, but he never thought that she'd _do it_. Without noticing, he was pushed to the front of the break in the circle, able to now see her completely. He was mesmerized.

She continued to dance, watching as the area began to close in on her little bit of space, as a pair of arms grasped her waist. She turned, suddenly, in this person's arms and grinned when she saw who it was. '_Danny? What in the world...?' _Immediately wrapping her arms around his neck without hesitation, she began to dance with him, her hips against his, swaying with the music. _'I hope he likes this... I hope I don't look a fool... I hope this voice in my head will quiet down...'_

Hushed whispers and gasps echoed in the gym from bystanders, and soon enough, all eyes were on Sam, again, and now, her dance partner, Danny. In all honesty, he had no clue to what the hell he was going to do, but Sam seemed to take lead pretty well. She managed to keep surprising him with her personality swings. She wasn't _as_ Goth as she used to be their Freshman year in high school, but she still held enough traces.

Still feeling some fight in her, she lifted her leg and hooked it around Danny's hips, and spoke into his ear, "Hold me." The next thing she _knew_ was that two hands were tightly holding onto her backside. '_Holy shit, he's grabbing my ass, he's grabbing my ass! Ah, just do it!' _Just then, she arched her back and gracefully lowered herself back until it became a perfect arc. Dropping her head completely back, she smirked at Paulina, who stood speechless. Sam could practically feel the thoughts coming off her: 'How can those two _losers_ dance like that?' She wiggled her fingers in a cheeky greeting before she snapped back up, clutching onto her partner.

Pulling away briefly, she continued to dance, twisting and dipping, her arms over her head. She opened her eyes and grinned wickedly and Paulina, who stood there in shock. Deciding to take the initiative instead of being the backseat driver, Danny took her hand and spun her out, watching as her arm extended out. Their eyes met and they both smiled. At that, Danny tugged at her arm, pulling her spinning form closer to him. Their arms were wrapped around each other, and their faces dangerously close, every breath they took, mingling with each other's.

What they didn't notice, however, was Tucker on the sidelines taking photo after photo, backing up so much blackmail in the process.

The song came to an end, and the DJ announced that a slow song was in order. A soft melody reached their ears and people coupled up, finding a crush or friend. Sam, without hesitation, pulled Danny away to a more remote area on the dance floor.

_One minute later:_

As their lips inched towards each other, they continued to sway with the music, in each other's arms. They were so close to one other, they were breathing each other's breaths.

"You were _smoking_ out there," he whispered, his tone undetectable.

Sam smiled, thinking he was talking about her little performance earlier, "Thank yo–"

"No," he pulled away abruptly, confusing her even more. The expression on her face was perturbed, unsure of what was going to happen.

"You were smoking outside," he still danced with her and whispered, his eyes nearly turning that ghostly green, like whenever he was extremely angry. Her eyes widened and she turned her head away, ashamed she had slipped up. He immediately lifted a hand and grabbed her chin, forcing her to face him again, though her eyes didn't follow. "Sam," his tone was hard and icy, and she didn't like it one bit. "Look at me."

She didn't want him to hate her forever, so she turned her eyes to his slowly, her heart nearly breaking at the deep sorrow in his eyes. "Walk with me outside using your own two feet, or I'll throw you over my shoulder and take you anyway." She nodded numbly and followed in his steps, trying to avoid look at Tucker or anyone else, for that matter.

When they got outside, he pulled her to the place where she had brought Tucker not less than two hours before. A look of something close to malice appeared on his face, his features hardened. Taking his right hand, he placed it on her shoulder and pushed her softly against the wall, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Do you _want_ to die? Is that it?"

"Danny, I–"

"No. You will be quiet, and you will listen. Is that clear?" his strangely... fatherly and authoritative voice rung out in her ears and she nodded slowly, in–strange enough–fear. "Why the _fuck_ do you do that to yourself? I remember the time when I caught you cutting, but this is even worse. _Sam_," he sounded so desperate, "Why do you do this? Why are you killing yourself like this?"

She bit her trembling bottom lip before speaking in barely a whisper, "I... I don't know–"

"Don't _give_ me that bullshit, give me a reason," he spoke through his teeth, his face inches from hers.

"Stress! It's... everything is so overwhelming... and... And... with my Dad and the easy access, I was tempted! I felt _so cool_ when I did it, I felt unstoppable," she whispered, her whole body trembling at his stare.

He gave her a sympathetic look and reached out for her and pulled her in his arms, rubbing her back soothingly, showing he wasn't as furious as it appeared. "I want you to know one thing, Sam. When I was younger... just about a year before I met you... my grandfather died of lung cancer. He was a heavy smoker, and we lost him when he was only sixty years old. He started when he was young, but I know he would still be around to this day if he hadn't picked up that habit. And," he paused, swallowing back the beginning of tears, "I don't want the same thing to happen to you. Never, Sam." He pulled back, unaware of the look in his eyes; they were glossy with unshed tears, and it nearly made Sam cry. She clutched onto him, blinking her own tears away. "I never want to lose you, do you hear me? Over something as stupid as this. I don't want you out of my life _ever_. I... I..." he let his head drop to her shoulder and she held him closer.

"They're in my purse. I'll throw them away, and every other trace in my room. I... I'll do it. Please, Danny, I'm sorry. I'm stupid and foolish and I need someone like you in my life to knock some sense into me."

He pulled away with a small smile, boyishly wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve, "I'm okay. Sam, you know I would never want anything bad to happen to you. Will you quit?"

"For you," she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close again. "And, can we put this behind us and not mention any of this to Tucker? I don't want to be the one to ruin the night. I think I already have..."

He shook his head, the old light coming back into his eyes as he smiled, "The night hasn't even begun."

* * *

After deciding to find Tucker and to 'blow this pop stand', the three friends headed in the direction of the Nasty Burger. The guys didn't have a problem with going in dressed as they were, but Sam felt a bit self-conscious walking into a fast food joint wearing a tight dress and high heels. 

After getting their food, they found a booth and sat down. Tucker managed to keep in the snickers (since he now had so much blackmail) as he watched his two friends interact with one another. They seemed a bit more closed off that usual, but as time went on, they opened up again, joking around with each other and him.

She chewed on the end of a French fry, nervously glancing around the room, "Is everyone staring at me?"

Danny surveyed the room to prove she was just exaggerating, and that some people glanced, but not linger with their glances, "No, no one is staring at you."

"But you."

"But me," he said, then took a bite out of his cheeseburger.

"I don't know if I should be liking that," she teased, nudging him. "You've already seen too much."

"Hey, it's not my fault!" he argued playfully, glancing at Tucker every now and then to see how closely he was paying attention to the conversation.

She chuckled, "Yeah, but you broke into my house."

"I didn't break anything!"

Tucker turned from Sam and Danny's conversation, losing interest quickly. His eyes scanned the room, searching for a girl he could possibly pick up.

His attention was caught by someone across the room. She was sitting alone in a booth, and looking completely comfortable that way. She wore black leather pants and a brown halter top, and thick bracelets and bangles covered half of both her forearms. Her hair was ruby red; her eyes caught in the middle of blue and green. Tuck's heart kicked, and he couldn't stop staring.

"Who is that?" he asked, butting into his friends' conversation.

"Her name is Emlyn," Sam answered, turning from Danny to him. "She's not really new in town, but kind of keeps to herself."

"She's hot," Tucker said lamely. "I'm going to go talk to her."

"Don't tell her you know her name," Danny suggested. "She'll think you're stalking her or something."

Tucker nodded and approached her.

Emlyn sat alone on purpose, subtly observing those around her. She was solitary by nature, but enjoyed watching people. When she noticed the boy approaching her, she tried not to groan aloud. He sat across from her smoothly and smiled.

"Why is a beautiful girl like you sitting alone?" he asked sweetly.

"So jerks like you think I'm a lesbian."

He seemed taken aback, and she laughed silently. "… Are you?" He was uncertain how to react.

"No," she said. "But did you think so? How did I play the part?" Emlyn was being outright sarcastic, and though she felt a twinge of sympathy for the boy, it was overshadowed by her desire to be alone.

"I honestly don't know, but something just… I dunno, I just _felt _like I had to talk to you. Sorry if I offended you, Miss… Miss…"

"Yeah, you missed. I won't see you around." Emlyn stood, prepared to leave, but the boy followed. He just wouldn't give up.

"I knew I offended you. I'm sorry… just—listen! Talk to me for a while, take a walk with me…"

He seemed so earnest, and the look in his eyes was close to pleading. Emlyn shook herself. "A long walk off a short cliff? Do you mind going first?"

Yeah, that was harsh, but she really wasn't interested. Well, maybe a little…

"Gladly, if it breaks your fall." Wow, was that ever a line! But he said it in such an honest way that she was drawn to him. She resisted the pull.

"I won't be falling, but thanks."

She could see him getting frustrated. "Alright, but how about a decent-sized walk down the beach?"

She lifted an eyebrow. "I should tell you now that I'm an expert fighter, and I can kick your butt from here, to and _off _the nearest cliff." He didn't seem phased, and that made her pause. "Will it get you to leave me alone?"

"Just give me fifteen minutes. If you still don't like me, even remotely, I give you permission to whoop my ass from here to next Tuesday. Would that make you feel better?"

Emlyn was silent for a moment, honestly thinking about it. Then she smiled, and noticed the boy's eyes drop to her mouth. "Make it Wednesday and you've got a deal."

* * *

"He's not coming back," Sam stated softly, sipping her diet soda as well as peering over it to the other table. 

"Yep, he's long gone," Danny agreed, and then turned to her. "Would you like to go get some ice cream and then take a walk on the beach?"

She smiled, "That's oddly romantic of you, but sure, that sounds like fun."

After getting their ice creams, they walked slowly and casually to the beach in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence... those never existed between Danny and Sam. This was a more comfortable silence, a solace.

Reaching the beach, Sam took off her high heels and held them in her hand. Danny followed suit, taking off his shoes and socks, not minding that the bottom of his pants were getting sandy. They continued walking on. Without even realizing it, she was leaning into Danny while they walked, and he had his free arm around her shoulders, his ice cream already finished. It seemed so natural for them that she barely noticed it until just then.

Seeing a dock, she nodded in that direction, "How about we go sit up there?"

"Sure, why not."

After they had reached the docks, she spoke, "The moon is so beautiful tonight, reflecting in the water like that."

Looking directly at her, "Mhmm."

She looked into his eyes and blushed, turning away, leaning back on her hands for support while she sat. She swung her legs off the end of the dock, moving them back and forth. She stopped, however, when she spotted two people a ways down the beach lying on the sand. Chuckling, she pointed, "Look over there."

He looked, then smiled playfully, "Damn, somebody stole my idea."

Elbowing him with a grin, she said, "I don't want to get ice cream all over me, Danny."

Immediately, Danny began thinking of those _oh-so-bad-they're-so-good_ mental images of Sam and ice cream. _Just_ Sam and ice cream. Breaking him out of his reverie, however, was male laughter. Easily identifiable male laughter...

"Is that Tucker?" Sam asked her eyes wide with an incredulous look on her face.

He scoffed, "Come on, you know something's off-balance with the world if Tucker is getting some and I'm–"

"Please, do _not_ give me that imagery," she spoke, rolling her eyes.

"But... but... it's not fair!" he teased, still, whining like a little child.

They listened for a few more seconds, and after hearing a male voice, they got worried. "I hope it's a woman. Do you think he'd go after a guy–" She was interrupted as a female moan reached their ears. "Okay, phew."

"You know, I was always wondering, too," he piped in, leaning forward and licking her ice cream cone with an impish grin. She smiled and shook her head, not minding. After hearing the woman's moan again trailing along in the wind, Danny spoke again, "Do you have a camera?"

"No, not in this _bodice._"

"Damn."

"It's pitch black! Do you think I'd get a good shot, anyways?" she asked with a somewhat sarcastic tone. "Where's Tucker's PDA when you need it–" She stopped that thought as another arose, a look of disgust taking over her facial expression. "Gross, _PDA_... it has a double meaning for him, now."

"Would you classify this as public, though? Like, right now, I could jump you and no one would know," he spoke lightly, teasing.

She flirted back, "I'd like to see you try."

He edged towards her, and she stood up so she could get away much quicker. He stood, too, then neared her as she took steps backwards. Unbeknownst to her, one more step would send her off the dock. And, since it was unknown to her, she took that final step, and wound up falling into the water.

Resurfacing and spitting out water, she shrieked, "Holy mother of—it's COLD! Good thing this is a corset and not a white shirt." She swayed in the water, looking up at him, "Don't just stand there, get me out of this!"

"I thought you would never ask! Where's the zipper?"

"_Danny!_"

"Not so soon, I'll have you screaming my name in due time," he said, smirking, then laughed at the expression on her face.

Turning ghost, he flew down a little and grabbed her expectant hands and pulled her up, back onto the dock, sitting her down where they were earlier, then sat down next to her. Shivering in the wind, Sam held her legs to her chest, hoping to get herself warm. Seeing her shiver, Danny took off his suit jacket and put it around her shoulders, though not removing his arm, pulling her wet self closer to him, in attempt to get her warmer, by sharing body heat.

Leaning his head against hers, he smiled, and saw her smile in return. Their eyes met, and soon, their lips were edging closer and closer together, nearing each other for yet another kiss. Just as their lips were about to meet–

A loud, high-pitched, female moan broke the silence and the mood, making Sam and Danny's heads turn in the direction of the sound, their eyes wide.

"Maybe I should get some tips..."

"I'm sure you're fine on your own, Danny," she smirked, then yanked his tie, bringing his lips to hers.

* * *

_**End Note**: Now look at how long that chapter was! 14 pages! I think that's some kind of record in my book, right? Well, I hoped you liked it, and please, review and tell me what you think! It means a lot to hear what you all have to say._

-**_A_**


	9. Chapter Eight: Smell Your Hair

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom... the great and talented Butch Hartman does. If it wasn't for him, this fic would not be here._

_**Author's Note: **For all of those that were fretting over this chapter being the actual last chapter, I assure you, you have two more (other than this one) on the way. If you haven't been paying attention to the titles of the chapters, with the number we're on (besides the number page it is), then you'd be all set. This is the eighth out of ten chapters, so, to confirm some fears, this story will be coming to a close soon._

_However, who's to say I'm leaving the writing bizz' and never writing Danny Phantom fics again? To let you all in on a little secret, I'm starting a whole new project, for a LiveJournal community. The project is called '30romances' and it includes a series of thirty (yes, three-oh) one-shots, all about D/S romance. Be on the lookout for that, as well as the ending of this story. _

_I wanted to say how much every review means to me. If I had the time, I would reply to every single one of them; but, sadly, with school and everything in the way, I haven't had a second to spare. I wish I did, believe me. _

_Now, onto the next chapter!_

_

* * *

_

_**Ten Things a Sweet Guy Would Do**_

**Chapter Eight:**Try to Secretly Smell Your Hair, but You Always Notice.

_September 19, 2005_

_

* * *

_

After finally deciding to leave Tucker where he was with his mystery girl, Danny walked Sam home. He knew he could've flown her home, but she was soaking wet, and he didn't want her catching a cold with the wind that would be blowing in her face when they flew. Also, he didn't want the time to end between them just yet. It was only ten o'clock, since they had ditched the dance before it ended, and they still had a while to themselves before any curfews kicked in. Ha, like any curfews existed in Sam's house.

Reaching the Manson mansion, he felt the grip on his heart tighten. With all of his might, he did not want to end their evening, and, someplace in his heart, he knew she didn't want to, either. That night had been a very eventful night, and if he had anything to say about it, it wouldn't leave them just yet.

Hooking her arm around his, linking them, she spoke softly, "Sometimes my house gets lonely at night. Even though I like blasting my music really loud, it just lacks something... people to talk to." She paused, then spoke again, "I know I talk to you and Tuck on the phone, but it's not the same. Sometimes you just need someone."

"Are... are you asking me to stay with you?" he asked shyly, not sure if he should push the question, but decided to anyway.

Nodding slowly, she said, "You wouldn't mind, would you? You know as well as I do that I like my parents gone, but you also know that I'd rather be in a big empty house all alone with you."

_A big... empty... house..._

_Alone... with Sam..._

"I'll run home real quick and get changed, then come back here. Does that sound all right? It'll give you time to take a shower or whatever and get cleaned up... you know, less salty and all that. Though you do taste good," he smirked, remembering their earlier make-out session on the docks.

She blushed, and he thought she looked radiant there in the moonlight. He leaned against her, for they were side by side, and their pace towards her front steps slowed.

"Thank you," she breathed out in a whisper. "It means a lot."

"_Anything_. Anytime."

And she knew it was true.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, they faced each other, and Sam gave Danny a huge hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes, Danny. You've been there for me more times than I can count. Every day with you is a mini-adventure in its own."

He chuckled as he held her closer, "If it wasn't for you, those adventures wouldn't even exist."

Smiling, she felt herself falling in love for a second time. "You flatter me too much, Danny. But, so I don't turn into an icicle, I'm going to go inside and get changed. If I'm not out of the shower by the time you get back, just pick a movie for us to watch, okay?"

Nodding, his grip around her became looser, "That sounds good to me. I'll be back soon."

_Carpe diem._

He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers lightly, tasting the sweet, salty taste that lingered from the ocean air and the ocean itself on her lips. He felt her tense briefly, but that was for only a second at most. Staying there for what seemed like an eternity, savoring her taste, he was intoxicated. Pulling away slowly, he smiled and blushed at the look in her eyes.

"Be back," he said before turning ghost and taking off into the air.

She leaned against her front door with a dreamy smile on her face, watching him fly away.

* * *

Okay, so it was the second time that night that he 'broken in', but _this time _she gave him permission to come into her house. He didn't do it for a bad cause; he couldn't lie, either, and say that he didn't check up on her occasionally. Like, if she was home from school, sick in bed, he would check on her (with that convenient intangibility bonus of his). Being a halfa really had its advantages. He knew, however, those advantages would **never** be used for any type of evil. He already saw what would happen if he chose that path. And, to be honest, he was afraid. A life without Sam? Without his family? No wonder he had chosen to lose his humanity completely. He knew he couldn't take the pain and suffering of knowing that the ones that he cared for, and protected with his life, were long gone and would never had come back.

Shuddering at that thought, he walked in the direction opposite of Sam's room: the movie theater in the basement. This movie theater was adjacent to a bowling alley (which Tucker loved, though just a little less than Sam's credit card) and it was spacious enough to hold about fifty people who wanted to watch a movie on the fifty-foot screen. To put it lightly, her house was _huge_.

Sifting through some of the greatest movies of all time (which all conveniently were stashed in that very room), he tried to choose which movie he wanted to watch with her. He didn't want to pick anything too mushy and romantic; he didn't want the phrase 'I LOVE YOU' to be stamped in bright, red, bold letter on his forehead (just yet).

After a few minutes, Sam came downstairs, clad in silky lavender pajamas. The top barely passed her midriff and the bottoms were shorts. She was still out to torture Danny, right? Even though it may have seemed like it, she didn't forget the list in any way, shape, or form. Subconsciously, he managed to pull off the last thing on the list by dancing with her (very well, she might add). She didn't even know she was going to do that, and she sure as _hell_ did not know that Danny would come up behind her. The next one was to try and smell her hair, but she knew she would catch onto that. Whenever he managed to get close to her... granted, she'd get giddy and she would lose her focus, but she'd notice. Right? Right.

"Okay! Who is ready to watch some movies? I know I am. What do we got?" she grinned as her step came with more bounce as she landed next to Danny, bumping against him.

* * *

The movie wasn't even halfway over with, and her head was drooped on his shoulder, her eyes shut. He knew she was fast asleep; she had passed out about twenty minutes ago. He just didn't want to move and wake her up. Turning his head slightly, he caught a whiff of something that piqued his interest. She smelled like lilacs, fresh in bloom. Of course, he knew what flower it was since he got them for her on her birthday one year, and she practically _gushed_ over them.

Watching her face, memorizing every feature, he smiled and brushed a stray piece of hair away. He admired everything about her, even though he didn't make it known as much as he should have.

Moving his arm by accident, she began to slide downwards slowly and to the side, her head now falling softly in the direction of his lap. He moved her gently, hoping to not wake her up, so she'd be more comfortable when she did wake up, rather than all scrunched up and achy. He completely forgot about the movie; well, now he had a new movie to watch.

Danny didn't know how much time had passed, but he knew that he could spend forever watching her sleep. Now, he was absentmindedly stroking her cheek, a small, content smile on his face.

_The list_. The thought popped into his head randomly, and he began to wonder what ever had happened to that thing. He remembered he had it a few days ago, but, then it vanished. Maybe he put it through the wash without knowing? Good one, like he ever did his own laundry. Did his mom find it? Or, worse, Jazz? Or, worst of all... Sam? Could she be playing with him this whole time?

No, she'd _never _do anything like that.

Would she?

Sam shifted in his embrace and snuggled into him. More into his lap, though, but Danny wasn't complaining.

Being daring, Danny decided he wanted to smell her hair again. He didn't know what possessed him to do so, but he wanted to nonetheless. Leaning down, he smelled that intoxicating fragrance that was, in a way, only his to smell. It seemed stupid to be trying to take possession of something as silly as a smell, but he wanted every aspect of her imprinted in his mind. Was that such a problem? He was in love! That's a damn good reason.

She stirred again in his arms, and the next thing he knew, violet eyes were staring directly into his own. _Was he just trying to smell my hair?_ _Okay, that's creepy... but so cute. Mmm... he smells **divine**__Is that Axe? Where's the warning label on **him**?_

"Hi."

"Hi," her groggy voice made her sound even more irresistible. _Why does everything she do turn me on? What the hell is wrong with me?_ he thought, trying not to seem flustered by what was running through his mind.

"You were out for a while," he said, sitting straight up again, his back resting against the couch.

"I'm sorry about that," she said, somewhat sadly. "I didn't know how tired I was. It's really relaxing being in yo–"

_Riiiiing! Riiiiing!_

She sighed and got up, "Who the hell would be calling at this hour? Oh wait, it's probably my mother wondering if you're here with me. Or, Tucker, trying to find you to tell you how lucky he got with that mystery girl."

* * *

After watching her get up to make a beeline for the phone, he kicked back and just took in his surroundings; he looked at the pictures that adorned the walls in their expensive, bejeweled frames. One that caught his eye was one of Sam, sitting in the pinkest, frilliest dress he had ever seen in his life; the sleeves were puffy and the dress just shouted peppy things into the air. Sam couldn't have been more than five years old in this picture; then, she had no free will; then, she had no choice but to sit back and bite her tongue. The odd thing about this picture, however, was that she was smiling. She looked genuinely happy to be dressed up as she was, her hair in tiny ringlet curled pigtails.

A hand touching his shoulder made him practically jump three feet from where he was standing. It was like he was caught red-handed doing something he definitely shouldn't have done. Whipping his head around to his left, to the person who had touched him, blue eyes met violet. With a relaxed smile on her face, she laughed at his reaction; but, concluded that with his experience with ghost fighting and always being on the defense, it was pretty much normal. And, that he was a guilty man.

"I see you've found _this_ picture."

"I'm surprised I've never seen it before," he said, dully noting that her hand was still on his shoulder.

"When we're in here I try my hardest to make sure this room is pretty much _pitch_ black. And, no matter how many times I've tried, that picture will not come off of the wall. So, I'm pretty much stuck with that picture for as long as I live here." She wasn't looking at him anymore, and her eyes had drifted to the picture in question. "I looked so innocent back then."

"Who said you don't look innocent now?" he said with a playful grin.

She scoffed, "Please. Have I _ever_ been innocent?"

"Well, in some areas... but ninety-five percent of the time, you're bold as the sky is blue," he spoke, his smile shining.

Removing her hand from his shoulder and tearing her eyes away from the picture, she moved across the room to the light switch to dim the lights on, as well as return the remote where it belonged. She moved to the couch and sat down.

"I know."

"You know what?" he asked.

"I know I'm innocent in _that_... gray area. Do you really think I have experience there? Everything's still so new to me."

He knew exactly what she was talking about.

Nodding, he said, "You think you're the only one? I'm trying to put one foot in front of the other and make sure I don't trip either one of us. I really believe you're better at it than I am."

"So, you mean," she paused, taking a deep breath, "that you want to be more than friends?"

His eyes widened and he suddenly felt more self-conscious than he had ever felt in a while. Walking over to her with shaky steps, he sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her, "We've passed the _point of no return_, you know that. Ever since we were young, we both knew that something was going on between us."

She nodded in agreement, then spoke softly, "I don't want to lose you as a friend if you don't want to be with me anymore."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"In all the time you have known me, have you ever lost me?"

"No, I haven't," she said, somehow now fixated on one spot on the carpet.

"Then what makes you think that I don't know what I'm getting myself into?" he smiled, pulling her closer. "I've known you three-fourths of my life, and I want it to stay that way, until... until the day I," he paused, "well, become a full ghost."

She turned to him with a smile, not believing that this was happening. "Are you asking me out?"

"Do you want me to?" he shot back, an impish smirk on his face.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Then, there you go."

* * *

_**End Note**: Now, I'm sure a lot of you are curious as to why they get together two chapters before the story ends. Well, I am the writer, and you have to trust me and realize I know what I'm doing._

_**Next up**: Plan a Romantic Date Full of Cheesy Things He Wouldn't Normally Do Just _

_Because He Knows it Means a Lot to You._

_That's a huge reason why they're together. And, besides, who doesn't want them together! _

_**Please review**! Make this story go out with a bang!_

-**_A_**


	10. Chapter Nine: Plan a Meaningful Date

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom... the great and talented Butch Hartman does. If it wasn't for him, this fic would not be here._

_**Author's Note: **Wow, this story is almost over... one more chapter to go (and maybe even an epilogue, I'm not sure.) I'm glad I've come this far... I've never really finished a huge project like this before, and I'm proud. Yay! And, WHOA, it's taken me close to a year to finish this story? Wow, I just laughed at myself there. _

_With all of these challenges I've entered myself into, you'll be seeing a lot more of me around in the upcoming months. Be happy!_

_I wanted to say how much every review means to me. If I had the time, I would reply to every single one of them; but, sadly, with school and everything in the way, I haven't had a second to spare. I wish I did, believe me. _

_Now, onto the next chapter!_

_

* * *

_

_**Ten Things a Sweet Guy Would Do**_

**Chapter Nine**: Plan a Romantic Date Full of Cheesy Things He Wouldn't Normally Do Just Because He Knows it Means a Lot to You

_November 27, 2005_

_

* * *

_

Today was the day... the long awaited, fateful day of their first truly, really, honest-to-God date. When they had come to the mutual agreement that they should **_finally_** begin dating, hearts flew sky-high and smiles seemed concrete in the heaven-like land of Danny Fenton and Sam Manson. Granted, it was late, late at night when they came to this conclusion, nonetheless, they stayed up for the remainder of the night talking, laughing, and... you can put your imaginations to work thinking of the other things they did. Now that it didn't seem so forbidden and dangerous as before, they jumped at whatever chance they could to have physical contact.

Horny teenagers.

But, it wasn't like they were jumping each other's bones. Please.

_That's for a later date and a later chapter of this oh-so-romantic tale._

Although everything seemed so happy, they came to the final ruling that their relationship would stay on the down-low, but be more open than usual. Also, they wouldn't deny their feelings to the high heavens anymore. So, if Lancer claimed they were 'love birds,' they wouldn't argue or even say one word to deny that fact; let everyone think what they wanted to. That would and should be the deciding factor to any rumors that would've been recently started or ended. Pretty much everyone who had heard both of their names in a sentence came to the same conclusion: "Weren't they dating already? No? Well, they should."

But, now, it was Saturday night, and dates were to be had.

* * *

Danny wanted to get this perfectly right. He planned all of these little things (that normally wouldn't have been carried out, but he wanted tonight to be special) just for her, and only for her. He knew what she liked, didn't like, and, all the while, using their favorite mode of transportation: him. Even though he was his own mode of transportation and enjoyed every minute of it, flying was a hell of a lot better with Sam to hold in his arms. The feeling of defying gravity increased tenfold when he was around her; he already knew that she was his angel, and he, her wings. 

If he planned on this date being normal, he should've known that the word normal didn't fly well with him anymore. The word was corrected to be _para_normal. A perk of having clumsy and over-working, absorbed parents meant that the only obstacle to get past would be his ever-loving, overprotective sister, Jazz. So, without divulging his secret to her, he could just mention briefly in conversation he had to scout out the area for any signs of ghostly activity and then head to Sam's to 'hang out'; no matter what, she never asked questions (anymore). It was a mutual respect between them that they would hold that secret together until the time was right (or, forever, whichever came sooner).

When everything was settled with at home, he glanced at his watch: 11:26; perfect timing. He told her to be ready by eleven-thirty, and that would be the exact time he'd come to her doorstep.

* * *

Before Danny arrived, she wanted to check something really quick. She wanted to double-check the list to see what exactly was going to go on for the final two. She searched, and then smiled at the last two sentences on the small piece of paper. Folding it and putting it in her jeans pocket, she nodded to herself. She would tell him tonight about her finding his list. They were together now, it wasn't like his whole effort was wasted, not at all. Nodding again, she turned to look at the time. 

"Eleven-forty," she sighed as she stared at the clock directly in front of her as she laid on her bed, waiting for her boyfriend (she giggled mentally) to show up. Of course, he was never a punctual guy, but you knew by the look in his eyes that he tried to get there on time. She knew that he had other business to attend to, and their leisurely date could definitely be put on hold if there was a ghost attack nearby in town. She understood completely that he had his job, even though he didn't get paid for it, to protect Amity Park from the apparitions that loved to grace the town with their presence, day after day, night after night.

Waiting only a few more seconds, Sam heard a light tapping at her window. She turned her head and smiled at what seemed to be her reflection in the glass. Danny materialized in front of her with a goofy smile on his face, the look in his eyes just making her heart jumped to her throat.

Pushing his hair out of his eyes, he said, "Sorry I'm late. I was trying _so_ hard to get here on time, but I was met with the Box Ghost on the way and he was _relentless_ until I got him into the thermos." Nearing her, he kissed her briefly on the lips, then paused. "God, that makes me feel great that I can just walk up to you and kiss you whenever I please." He kissed her again. "And as many times as I want, too."

"Why, hello to you, too," she smiled, blushing lightly at his own flushed cheeks.

"Ready to go?" he asked after another long kiss, extending his left hand to her with a gentle smile.

* * *

All snuggled in her coat, she flew with Danny over the houses of Amity Park on the cool but calm winter night. The stars twinkled brightly, glittering across the night sky. His strong arms grasped her waist. She never even have a single thought of him ever dropping her. 

She was blindfolded, just for the whole excitement of the date and the element of surprise, but she didn't mind as much as he thought she would. It was adorable how he was going through all of this for her. It meant more to her than any box of candy or any bouquet of flowers; this was genuinely from his heart and that was what she admired most.

Reflecting on their friendship, she was happy that she had met him that fateful day, twelve years ago. It baffled her that that much time had passed, but she knew it was for the better and that their relationship as friends and, now, lovers had evolved over the years into something she would never want to let go in her entire lifetime.

Interrupting her thoughts, Sam felt them drop down slowly, lowering to the ground below them. She spoke quietly, yet she knew he heard her, "Are we here, now?"

"Just about," he said as his feet touched the ground. Now, holding her bridal style, he walked through a remote area and through there, he placed her on the ground gently and took her blindfold off. After letting her down, he immediately went to a bush and retrieved a basket and a blanket for them. As he returned, he placed the items down and smiled at her. "Remember where we are?"

The area was dark, just lit by the stars above. They were in a remote area of what she knew as the park, which they had frequently traveled to due to the common place a ghost would turn up, or even a certain ghost _hunter_. They were sitting in an area closed off by bushes, secluded from the rest of the area. The perfect area for a picnic, or even for a...

She laughed, "Of course I remember where we are. This is where we had our first 'fake-out make-out,' right?"

"Right," he nodded as he stood up, his smile matching hers as he laid out the blanket beneath them. "I'm so clever, right? Such a kid to name it that..."

"It was so awkward then, too, huh? I mean, we had to keep denying everything at least fifty times a day," she said, reflecting, as she sat back down on top of the blanket.

"Well, we don't have to do that anymore," he leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly, then made a move for the picnic basket. He didn't know what he wanted to do more: Sam, or eat. Somehow if he could incorporate the two, he would be a very happy halfa.

Smirking at him and wiggling her eyebrows, she stood and began to walk out of the bushes. "Follow me, ghost boy," she called back to him as she moved away. His eyes darted to her form, which was swaying with every step, and he looked her up and down with an obvious hunger. He followed obediently, only to be tackled back into the bushes and straddled on the ground. She smiled down at him before capturing his lips with her own. Growling playfully into the kiss, she nibbled his bottom lip lightly to request entrance into his mouth and he happily obliged.

Soon after, he flipped them both over, reclaiming dominance in the kiss. Breaking apart momentarily to catch his breath, he moved lower, kissing her cheek, her jaw, and trailing down to her neck. He began to suck on her neck, her soft moans urging him to go further. As he kissed her neck, a hand trailed up the bottom of her shirt, across her smooth, silky skin and higher. He had already promised himself that he wouldn't allow himself to take advantage of her, so he stopped before reaching her breasts. He would have to have ultimate control over himself. Well, pretty much all of himself; there was just one _part_ of him that he couldn't quite control completely.

After a few minutes, he pulled up from her neck and looked her in the eyes lovingly. Those violet orbs that he fell in love with, that were so passionate, displayed so much emotion to him now, it almost overwhelmed him. He then kissed her lips in admiration, savoring the taste that was only Sam and would only be Sam. He could get used to this, the messy hair, the swollen lips. He loved every second of it.

* * *

Laying back on the blanket, Sam snuggled into Danny's embrace. They gazed at the stars above, transfixed and content with their current position in the world. 

"Hey, Danny?" she asked softly as her hand found his and entwined their fingers together.

"Yeah?"

"What do you like better, chocolate or vanilla?" she asked innocently, though with an ulterior motive.

He thought about that for a second, trying to digest the question. With girls, there was always something hidden, a trap. He thought wisely and spoke, "Vanilla."

"Good, me too."

He sighed in relief and thought, _I passed._

"Hot fudge or whipped cream?"

"_What_?" he squeaked, paling somewhat. His mind automatically went to the happy place where he fantasized about what he and Sam could _do_ with both of those things. Snapping out of it, he cleared his throat and replied, "Uh, I like whipped cream more."

"I think both are all right, but I like whipped cream more... oh, and cherries," she spoke, mischief thick in her voice. "Okay, next... hot or cold?"

"Hot."

"Night or day?"

"Night."

"Italian food or Chinese food?"

"Italian, hands down."

"TV or movies?"

"Movies."

"Going up or going down?" she smirked, waiting to see if anything clicked in his head.

"Going up," he paused, seeing the look on her face. "That's a trick question, isn't it? Going... oh, man, you're on a roll tonight with the innuendos."

She laughed, "Red or green?"

"Green."

"Angel or Mimi?"

"Mimi," he said without noticing, then paused. "Oh shit."

"I knew it! You _did_ see RENT!" she shouted triumphantly, grinning from ear to ear. "Who'd you see it with?"

"Tucker... he was crying like a baby at the end of that movie."

" I did, too, a little...wait, you saw it with Tucker? What the hell?" she said with an eyebrow raised.

"It was one of the movies that wasn't sold out, so we decided to go. That was when you had that doctor's appointment, remember?"

"Right, um... top or bottom?"

"You're doing this on purpose," he said in an accusatory tone, looking down at her as she looked up.

"Me? No," she said with a smirk on her face. "I'm just making idle conversation that could possibly lead into a more interesting conversation. Problem? Can't take the heat?"

"Not a one, I'm fine. Hm, let's see, one for you... which do you like better, the ghostly wail or the multiplying trick?"

She blushed and laughed, "About you this time, huh? Hm... I'd say the multiplying trick."

"And why is that?"

"Use your imagination."

"More than one of me?"

"Right, for..."

"For...," pause, "oh!" He blushed, then smiled wickedly at her, "I'll have to keep that in mind."

* * *

"You know, I like spending alone time with you like this. No interruptions, no denying anything... it feels good," she said, snuggling more into his warm embrace.

"Me too," he agreed. "Valentine's Day is tomorrow, right?" he asked randomly.

"Yeah, it is," she answered slowly, not sure where his question was leading.

"Okay, I have an idea. Don't make any plans."

She rolled her eyes, "My plans always include you, why would I make any that didn't?"

"Well, just to be on the safe side," he said, smiling. Pausing for a couple minutes, he decided to speak up about something that had been on his mind for a while now, "Actually, I have something to tell you, too. You see, a while back, online, there was this list that I found..."

Suddenly, a piece of paper was in front of his eyes, "You mean this?"

* * *

_**End Note: **Nine down, one to go. I'm so sad to finally see the end of this story in sight, but hey, all good things have to come to an end. I hope everyone will review and tel me what they thought and give good feedback. Thank for you for reading!_

_And, I'm not going to put the last thing on the list up, just for shits and giggles. _

_Review!_

-**A**


	11. Chapter Ten: Finale

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom... the great and talented Butch Hartman does. If it wasn't for him, this fic would not be in existence. Neither would I have my snazzy autographed poster! _

_**Author's Note: **Wow, this story is over... I can't believe I actually **finished** a story. This marks a momentous occasion! Anyways, I wanted to thank everyone who has stuck by this story for the entire run, which has been a little over a year now. This story is my greatest work and it definitely is my baby. Maybe someday I'll create another story as great as this has turned out to be, or even better. You never know!_

_I also wanted to say how much every review means to me. If I had the time, I would reply to every single one of them; but, sadly, with school and everything else in the way, I haven't had a second to spare. I wish I did, believe me. Though, sometimes, if a review really stands out among the rest, I leave a reply; also, with questions, I do reply (pretty fast, too)._

**_Now, without further adieu, onto the final chapter!_**

_

* * *

_

_**Ten Things a Sweet Guy Would Do**_

**Chapter Ten**: Come up Behind You, Put His Arms Around You, Squeeze You Tightly Against  
His Chest, and Whisper Softly into Your Ear.

_January 14, 2006_

_

* * *

_

His eyes widened as he saw what she was holding in her hot little hands. It was the list that he had lost a few days ago; he thought he misplaced it somewhere in his room, left it in a pair of pants that went through the wash, not allow it to fall into the hands of whom he wanted to see it least. _Maybe it was a good thing_, he mused, still looking at the list in her small hand. _Maybe it was a good thing that she knew before I could mess anything up._

"I don't want you to think I went looking for this through your stuff. Hell, I didn't know that you'd do something like this, especially for me," her tone turned soft as she looked into his crystal blue eyes. "When I found it, I was confused, but when I thought back to that e-mail we found during class that one time, the pieces of the puzzle began to click together." Her hands became her focus as she continued to speak, "I know I'm not well with voicing anything other than negativity sometimes, but I really think that was the sweetest thing that anyone could ever do for me. You went above and beyond, as usual, and made me fall even more head-over-heels in love with you.

"I was so shocked when I found this, believe me... but, Danny, you really didn't need to go through _all_ of that for me. You could've just told me." Her smile was gentle and reassuring, allowing him to know he was in the clear and had no need to worry about anything. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach that she might flip out on him, but since he realized he was fine, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I know I could've told you," Danny started, "but I wanted you to _know_ how wonderful you are and that any guy would be lucky enough to go through that stupid list for you. That's what you said, that no one would ever even bother. You were wrong, Sam... I'm that guy, and the only guy for you, might I add with an overprotective, jealous edge, that would and will ever go through that for you." His tone sounded final, as if he was proposing to spend the rest of his life with her then and there, but she knew how protective of her he was, and she let it go easier than she thought she would. Now since she was his girlfriend, he would be doubly protective, as was expected.

She blushed one of the darkest reds she thought imaginable; she didn't know he loved her _that much_ to put so much effort into a project that might've not even worked, for her. Hell, she knew she sometimes felt second-best to some of her other classmates that have caught Danny's eye once or twice before–that was another reason why the whole situation baffled her from the second she found the fallen piece of paper. But... now, she knew. She knew that... despite her negative thoughts sometimes, she could trust and believe in him until...

...death do they part. That did sound nice.

"Did," she began, clearing her throat, "you have another list like this? Or, did you just have one to work with?" she asked, finally gathering enough courage to look back at him, only to find him looking away.

"I only had one," he said softly, now turning to look into her violet eyes when he felt her gaze on him. "Why?"

She looked down at the list in her hands getting an idea, then said, "Tell me the last three things we did together, even if I wasn't aware of the things you did."

"If you weren't aware?" he questioned, then thought for a minute. "Uhm, I think... oh, I remember now. You mean, when we were watching that movie? I did," he coughed, and she smiled at his nervousness, "smell your hair. Even though that sounds really creepy, I just... wanted to know what it smelled like."

"Okay, next?" her eyes traveled up the list, going backwards from eight to seven.

"Next? Um," he paused, "that was the dance, right? I danced like a royal idiot with you then. You, by the way, were absolutely sexy dancing like that," he added as an afterthought. "Why didn't you tell me you knew how to dance?"

"Goth image," she said passively, going up the list from seven to six. "Next?"

"What are you doing? Why do you keep wanting to know?" he asked, trying to look past what she was doing and at the list.

Tugging the list away from his prying eyes, she smirked, "No touchies. Next?"

"Next," he started, "was when you were seducing me, wasn't it?"

"Guess again, Fenton. You just thought I was doing that," she said, rolling her eyes playfully at him. _Yeah, I was,_ she thought, smirking evilly.

"I see that look on your face! But, um, I don't quite remember... was it when I asked you to the dance?"

"Yeah, and you managed to do number six by doing just _that_," she said, then handed him the list. Watching him scan the list, she spoke, "Now go from number eight to six and tell me what you see."

"I see..." he quieted as he read up the list. "Something absolutely weird."

"Did you memorize them?" she asked, tilting her head a bit in curiosity as she watched him.

"No, I don't think so. I mean, I probably read over them about a million and one times trying to think how I was going to pull everything off, but... I don't think I could've had a mental checklist of them. You know how well at multi-tasking I am," he trailed off, giving her a look.

"Then, Danny, you did all of these without even looking at the list. You did... you did them unconsciously, and pretty well, I might add. It..." she grinned, and then suddenly leaped forward and laid a big, albeit sloppy, kiss on his lips. Wrapping her arms around him as she did so, she brought both of their bodies closer to one another.

She couldn't shake the feeling that was consuming her; there were no more pent up emotions, layered thick with jealousy and resentment towards others (those 'others' were any females within a fifty foot radius that tried to get Danny's attention). She felt genuinely _happy_ for the first time in a _long_ time. And... he was the one who brought her that happiness. Somehow, she wasn't that surprised.

Pulling away with a grin, she laughed at the look on his face: eyes half-mast, mouth slightly open, looking to be on cloud nine.

"Should I do that more often?" she asked, nudging his head to snap him out of it with her left hand.

Snapping out it, he shook his head and look into her eyes, "Huh?"

"Hm, I should..." she mused, then kissed his lips again, this time more briefly than before.

"If it has to do with _that_, yes, you should," he agreed, smiling, as he ran a hand through her silky, raven hair. "But... hey," he began, "do you want to go flying?"

"Flying is nice," she grinned, remembering her exact words from when they were younger, then kissed him again.

* * *

Monday came all too soon for them, but it didn't seem to matter, anyways; they still got to see each other at least once an hour, and they had already planned something after school. A "study session," if you will; a blatant lie, but it worked as an alibi. 

They had talked about it and weren't too sure how well everyone would take the news. It wasn't like anyone cared enough to make a big deal about it, but the few that were closely knit in their "circle" would absolutely freak a bit. Like... his parents, her parents, Jazz, Tucker, Valerie... Basically with either the classic "told you so" or "it's about time." Both Danny and Sam tried to be casual with the secret kisses in between classes and the not-so-random hand brushing (minus the blushing).

Hopefully no one would get suspicious...

"Guys? What is with you two today?" a curious techno-geek inquired, his arms crossed over his chest. Finally, he had cornered them, and he was going to get the answers he wanted. They had been leaving him out of things for the past couple of days and he wanted to know why. Sure, he had been distracted himself, but that _really_ wasn't the issue here, in his eyes.

"What?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?" _He knows. He knows, he knows, he knows..._

"Yeah, something is," he began, glaring at Sam, then at Danny. "What have you two been doing behind my back?"

"Behind your back?" Danny asked, then laughed, "That's hilarious. Tucker, you've had your head in the clouds; you know, with that new girl you met at the Nasty Burger. I will, also, _not_ explain in detail how creepy it was to see you two on the beach dry humping each other, by the way," he gave him a pointed look, then shuddered (as did Sam, remembering that bit of information that she wanted to push out of her mind forever and a day). "We haven't been doing anything weirder than usual," he added as an afterthought. "Don't worry about it."

The bell signaling the end of the locker break and the beginning of lunch rang. Sam closed her locker, where they were currently located, and turned to her two best friends, "Ready?"

Receiving nods from both her boyfriend and, a now on-edge, Tucker (from hearing that information), she began to walk in between them and into the cafeteria. Splitting up to gather their own necessary food items, the two men headed for the lunch line, and the lone woman headed directly for their usual lunch table.

Sam, being the first to sit down, pulled out her salad from her bag as well as a bottle of water. She, having manners, waited for the two guys to get back (even though they would probably just inhale the food on the walk over to the table). She just... felt nervous... for some reason.

She couldn't pinpoint why, but she calmed down a bit after seeing Tucker reach the table. Immediately as he sat down, he began shoveling one meat after another into his hungry mouth, gushing with a full mouth at how delicious it was.

Rolling her eyes, she opened her salad container and stuck her fork in. Where was Danny? He should be here by–

Without the chance to finish that thought, she felt two strong arms wrap around her and hold her tightly; she knew who it was immediately, and the look on Tucker's face proved her intuition. Feeling a sudden pressure on her shoulder, she relaxed slightly, and tried to get a better look of her "attacker."

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, and she felt that oh-so-familiar blush creep onto her cheeks.

Tucker coughed, nearly choking on his food when he heard what Danny said.

Laughing, she said out loud, "Ten. You have completed your mission, young Phantom." She remembered something overly cheesy was the last task on the list. As an afterthought, she added, "Oh, and I love you, too."

"Mission?" Tucker asked, finally clearing his throat. "You... wait, what? I'm lost."

"Hold on a sec, Tucker, I have to kiss my girlfriend," he grinned, then kissed Sam full on the lips, definitely in view of everyone in the cafeteria. After about a minute or so, they were making out _still_, and now drawing attention from whomever saw their public display of affection. And...they didn't even care–_for once_.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Tucker said as they walked out of the front doors of Casper High, still somewhat put off by his two friends sucking face in the cafeteria. "That stupid chain e-mail actually was put to _good use_? And _that's_ what's been happening for the past week-and-a-half?" 

Danny nodded and smiled, but Sam beat him to answering, "Yeah, he finally got it through that thick skull of his–right Danny?"

"Right! Hey, what?"

"Still clueless!" Tucker smirked, laughing with Sam at their inside joke from a couple years back.

"How am I _still_ the 'clueless one'? What was I clueless about, again?" Danny whined, looking back and forth between his girlfriend and his best friend.

"You're not clueless anymore, Danny," Sam assured him. "That was a long time ago, and you, being the _sweet guy_ you are, finally cracked that mystery."

"It _definitely_ was no myst–"

"Tucker," Sam groaned, cutting off her friend mid-sentence, feeling the need to smack her forehead in aggravation. Or, better yet, smack _him_ in the face.

"You were a freaking **billboard**!" Tucker continued, ignoring the tone of her voice and the look on her face.

"That's enough out of you, Foley!"

Danny laughed and wrapped his arm around Sam while they continued walking on. _This is going to be interesting..._

_

* * *

_

**_End Note_**: _I'm sorry to say, but this story is **FINI! **Now, I'm going to make this promise here and now; somehow, if this story makes it to 700+ reviews (without people spamming) I'll consider writing a sequel. That's just an idea, and you never know how the tides may change. Even though this story is over with now, keep an eye out for new stories and also little ficlets which will be posted in "Phantom Romance." _

_Again, a big "thank you" to my reviewers and those who are going to review now! Reviews really inspire a writer, A.K.A. **ME**, to write faster and to put out more works._

_Goodbye for now though **not forever**,_

_**A**_


End file.
